<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roomies by Speedster2021</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372179">Roomies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speedster2021/pseuds/Speedster2021'>Speedster2021</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Young Avengers (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Circle Jerk, Feels, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Shower Sex, Twincest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speedster2021/pseuds/Speedster2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy adjusts to living with his twin brother and his casual nudity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Kaplan/Tommy Shepherd, Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan, Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan/Tommy Shepherd, Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan/Tommy Shepherd/Peter Parker, Tommy Shepherd/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bunk Beds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was definitely the weirdest thing that had ever happened to him Billy thought as the sound of the shower came from his bathroom, and he was including discovering he had super powers and getting a hot boyfriend in that list. A week ago he had discovered he had a twin brother, yesterday his parents had found out too and today, well today Tommy had moved in. His twin bed had been replaced with bunks and a second desk squeezed in beside Billy's. He had emptied out half the closets but it turned out Tommy didn't have much so he'd insisted Billy put his stuff back, besides he had added with a grin, they were the same size. Billy continued making his bed, they had agreed Tommy would take the top bunk which the white haired twin had somehow managed to make sound dirty causing Billy to blush horribly. With the bed made he lost himself in the latest Captain America comic that he had picked up with Teddy that morning, they hadn't seen much of each other this week with Teddy insisting Billy needed to spend time with his newfound brother. He curled his legs under him and had largely forgotten about his roommate when the bathroom door opened in a cloud of heat and steam. </p><p><br/>
"That's some fancy shampoo you got there, I smell like an orchard" came Tommy's Jersey drawl.</p><p><br/>
"Gift from Bubby" he replied absently "Mom'll pick you up whatever you need when she... eep." He had look up and Tommy had been standing there in the middle of the room naked, very, very naked, toweling his hair. Billy flushed and looked away.</p><p><br/>
"Wha?" Tommy asked then raised an eyebrow and he was still definitely naked.</p><p><br/>
"Nnn nothing" Billy stuttered "Just em.. not used to so much" he waved his hand, eyes still averted "You."</p><p><br/>
Tommy snorted "Sorry man, not much privacy in juvie besides not like you don't see the same thing everyday in the mirror." Tommy grinned then glanced down his lean body "I mean I assume you see the same thing in the mirror. But I am the older brother, makes sense I'm the bigger brother"</p><p><br/>
"What? No.. shut up jerk face" Billy stuttered. "Firstly we don't know who's older"</p><p><br/>
"I am" Tommy replied confidently making no move to cover himself. .</p><p><br/>
Billy rolled his eyes which was difficult because they seemed determined to keep looking at Tommy. "And secondly" he began confidently before his treacherous body betrayed him and made him blush terribly "You're not bigger."</p><p><br/>
"Can't believe you're checking out your own brother" Tommy added with a smirk then turned and opened the dresser casually taking a pair of Billy's underwear and pulling them up his long ridiculously toned legs. Billy made another strangled sound when his eyes fell on Tommy's ass. "Anyway I can't stand around here giving you a free show, people to do, things to see" he said once he was dressed then he was gone in a blur.</p><p><br/>
"You're not bigger" Billy huffed to the empty room. He waited a few minutes until he was sure Tommy wasn't going to reappear and with a guilty sigh reached down to unbutton his jeans. He was hard, he'd been hard since.. well for quite some time. The release in pressure from the tight jeans made him moan softly then he slid his hand in, wrapping around his boxer-brief covered cock, the same ones Tommy had taken. That thought did not help as he tried to jerk off without in anyway thinking about his brother. Billy pushed his jeans and underwear down to his ankles revealing the light black hair dusting his calves, Tommy didn't have any or maybe it was just so light he didn't notice, not that he had looked. His cock was painfully hard standing up from the patch of wiry black pubes, red and angry and weeping precum messily as it always did when Billy was aroused. Tommy's pubes were white, not blond actual honest to God white, again not that he had been looking. He traced a fingernail down the length of his shaft before closing his fingers around it with a moan. Billy closed his eyes and started to stroke, he went to his usual fantasy, Teddy, beautiful, strong, sexy Teddy. Toes curling and uncurling Billy could feel himself getting close when in the fantasy blond hair was replaced with white, bronzed surf boy muscles replaced with a lean pale runner's body. His orgasm came suddenly leaving him breathless, his stomach a mess, his sparse black happy trail matted with his cum. "Fuck.. fucking.. fuck" he groaned and flopped his head back on the bed.</p><p><br/>
Billy shook off the confusing feeling and went to shower, the room was still warm and filled with steam "Tommy, Mom will kill you if you don't turn the fan on" he muttered to himself himself and flipped it on. Soon the hot water was washing away all the traces of his earlier activities and he managed to distract himself with thoughts of training. Feeling somewhat better he wrapped a towel around his slim waist and went to open the door "Chicken" a teasing voice said in his head. Billy rolled his eyes at his own neurosis and returned to his room, which was of course empty. He opened a window to get rid of the very distinct smell of, as his mother diplomatically put it when he was thirteen and constantly disappearing to his room "Boy." </p><p><br/>
The rest of Billy's day was uneventful, he helped his younger brother with some homework, ran some errands for his mom and worked on his costume, Nate felt there were perhaps too many sequins. Just as the family sat down for dinner Tommy came in the front door. He seemed to lose a lot of his swagger when the family were together, like he didn't know what to do and was just waiting for someone to yell at him.</p><p><br/>
"Would you like some more pasta Tommy?" Billy's mom asked.</p><p><br/>
"I had my portion" he replied automatically then look away when the family exchanged glances.</p><p><br/>
"There's plenty honey and please.. it's Rebecca.. or whatever you feel comfortable with" she said and served him some more.</p><p><br/>
"David stop hogging the parm and give him some" Billy said poking his younger brother in the ribs. "You want pepper Tommy?" he asked leaning across with the grinder.</p><p><br/>
"Sure.. eh.. thanks" </p><p><br/>
After that things went back to normal which largely consisted of Billy and his younger brothers teasing each other while their parents ignored them and enjoyed the meal. Tommy seemed to relax as things went on and even joined in some of the teasing. He helped them clean up while their parents went to the living room and after there was a rowdy game of monopoly which predictably ended with threats of violence from the three Kaplan boys.</p><p><br/>
With the younger boys gone to bed Billy and Tommy called it a night and retreated to their room, it was weird to think of it as their room but Billy figured he'd adjust.</p><p><br/>
"Sorry about them" Billy said with an apologetic shrug "They're excited you're here"</p><p><br/>
"They're cool" Tommy said shucking off his jeans and shirt and climbing the ladder to his bunk. </p><p><br/>
"I wouldn't go that far" Billy laughed "Mind if I grab the bathroom first?"</p><p><br/>
"All yours"</p><p><br/>
Billy grabbed some pj pants and a shirt and went in to change, like the unbelievable chicken he was. He had brushed his teeth and was taking a leak when the door opened and Tommy walked in "Scoot over.. gotta pee" he said.</p><p><br/>
"What! Tommy!" he managed to yelp but yep Tommy just stepped up beside him, whipped it out and started to pee.</p><p><br/>
"Don't cross the streams" Tommy said looking down "Pretty sure that's how you get demons."</p><p><br/>
"Tommy!" Billy stuttered again.</p><p><br/>
"Hey, so that's what I'd look like if i was cut"</p><p><br/>
"Tommy!"</p><p><br/>
"Night little bro" Tommy said, shook off washed his hands and went to bed "Well.. not so little" he called.</p><p><br/>
"What the absolute fuck?" Billy groaned. It took him a good ten minutes to recover and when he got back Tommy was asleep, curled up in the blankets with one foot sticking out of the bed. Billy flicked the sole of his foot in revenge then climbed into bed. Sleep did not come easily with the gentle sounds of Tommy breathing above him.</p><p><br/>
Billy woke the next morning and had a moment of confusion when he opened his eyes to see the bed above him, oh right bunk beds. He rolled his neck and stretched then frowned at what had woken him, the gentle shaking of the bed. "Tommy?" he called quietly,</p><p><br/>
"Morning lil bro"</p><p><br/>
"Tommy.. why is the bed shaking?"</p><p><br/>
"Boy's gotta do what a boy's gotta do. Hey, you got some tissues? or a sock"</p><p><br/>
"Tommy dude, you can't just.." Billy stuttered</p><p><br/>
"You saying you don't jerk off?"</p><p><br/>
"Well yeah but when I'm alone" Billy huffed as he became very aware of the wet sounds coming from above him.</p><p><br/>
"Okay, you can do it when I'm in the shower then" came the cheerful reply.</p><p><br/>
"Tommy!"</p><p><br/>
"Have you really never jerked off with another dude before?" Tommy's head appeared over the edge of the bunk.</p><p><br/>
"No.. of course not! Wait have you?" Billy replied looking at his twins slightly flushed upside down face.</p><p><br/>
"Sure, me and my boys used to have circle jerks all the time back in Jersey. But don't you and Teddy like... you know?"</p><p><br/>
Billy turned bright red and pulled the comforter over his head "Tommy please just... stop"</p><p><br/>
"Talking or beatin' my fine New Jersey meat" </p><p><br/>
"You know I could probably turn you into a frog"</p><p><br/>
"Explain that one to your mom" Tommy laughed and pulled his head back over the edge. "But really dude, you got some kleenex?"</p><p><br/>
"Kill me now" Billy groaned and fished around in his locker then tossed a pack of tissues up and over the bed.</p><p><br/>
"Thanks man, I don't want to ruin the sheets" </p><p><br/>
Billy lay there listening to the soft wet sounds and the gentle creaking of the bed. He could feel himself growing hard and that was just not acceptable. "Couldn't you just do it in the shower?" he asked.</p><p><br/>
"I did yesterday but I figure we're gonna live together might as well get it out in the open now" came a slightly panted replied.</p><p><br/>
"Tommy can you hurry up so I can get up. I don't want to see... you" Billy blurted out.</p><p><br/>
"Man this is the most comfortable bed I've ever slept in, I'm not gonna rush" Tommy drawled. "Why don't you just rub one out, you need to chill"</p><p><br/>
"I.. " Billy began but fuck he was hard and the sounds of his twin above him were really getting to him. He took a breath and pushed the comforter down and then his pajama pants, his cock was rock hard. He closed his eyes and started to stroke himself slowly, usually he used the lube he hid in the bathroom but he wasn't willing to walk across the room and besides he was leaking so much pre he didn't need it. Billy's eyes closed and he concentrated on sliding his hand up and down his long slim cock, the cock that looked like Tommy's. The room was quiet but for the moans of the twins and the wet sounds of two cocks being stroked in sync. There was a gust of air and the bed rattled and Billy opened his eyes to see Tommy sitting at the opposite end of the bed naked and stroking his long uncut cock, his legs draped over Billy's.</p><p><br/>
"Tommy!" he began and scrambled back but there was nowhere to go.</p><p><br/>
"Relax.. tell me to go and I will" his brother replied, green eyes bright with humor and lust.</p><p><br/>
"Don't go" Billy whispered despite himself. Tommy's legs were over his, and now he could see yeah he had the same fine hairs on his calves. Tommy's eyes were fixed on Billy's cock and he took that as permission to stare himself. The white haired teen's cock was long and slim and he was sliding the foreskin back and forth over the pointed head, low hanging smooth balls were bouncing below with each stroke. </p><p><br/>
Tommy shifted a little closer, thighs sliding up on Billy's, their cocks were almost touching and shit this was the hottest thing Billy had ever experienced.Tommy leaned forwarded and held his cock to the side "We have the same birthmark" he said and brushed his finger down Billy's shaft to the small half moon shaped mark.</p><p><br/>
"Oh fuck" Billy gasped and instinctively pushed himself closer, Tommy did likewise and with a wicked grin slid back his foreskin and rubbed the head of his cock against Billy's. Both twins were panting now and Billy couldn't resist rubbing his back against his brother. The feeling was incredible, wet and hot and warm and hard and soft as silk and oh shit he was gonna.</p><p><br/>
"Fuck, I'm.. close" he blurted. Tommy nodded as if encouraging him, and then Tommy came like a fountain, spraying streams of white cum between them that splashed down on Billy's cock, his hand, his stomach and that was it. Billy whined and released too, almost as much and in a moment of brotherly mischief pointed his cock at Tommy, ropes of cum landing on the blonds chest.</p><p><br/>
They stared at each other for a few moments both breathing hard "That was fun" Tommy grinned. "First shower" and he was gone in a blur and a moment later Billy heard the shower starting.</p><p><br/>
"What the fuck did I just do" he groaned to himself hiding his face in his hands as his brother's cum cooled on his body.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Obligatory Shower Scene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Penny for your thoughts?" Teddy asked nudging his large shoulder against Billy's skinny one. They were on the L from training to Teddy's apartment for dinner with his mom both bruised and sore from Eli's insistence on close combat training. Billy's complaints that he was able to shoot lightning and fly didn't get him anywhere so they had trained without powers for three hours.  </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm" Billy looked up and smiled tiredly at his boyfriend. "Nothing.. just" he shrugged and leaned against Teddy and closed his eyes. It was three days since he and Tommy had.. had done what they had done and he couldn't get it out of his mind. Fuck, did he cheat on Teddy with his own brother.</p><p> </p><p>"Bee.. what is it" Teddy asked with gentle concern wrapping an arm around Billy's shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>"It's nothing, I'm just tired babe" he lied and hid is face against his boyfriends arm.</p><p> </p><p>Dinner with Teddy's mom was nice, homemade pizza in their cozy apartment. Teddy's mom was way cooler than Billy's she didn't interrogate him though Teddy did blush a few times and whine "Mommm." It was totally adorable. Billy forgot about everything else and his thoughts didn't return to his brother until he was back on the train after Teddy kissed him goodbye. </p><p> </p><p>"Honey, how was your dinner?" his mom called as he passed the living room.</p><p> </p><p>Billy leaned in door "It was nice. Teddy's mom says hi."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh we should invite them over for dinner" Rebecca said enthusiastically "It would be so nice to get the families together."</p><p> </p><p>"Mommmmm noooooo" Billy groaned. "Please God no. Just... just no" he pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh don't be so dramatic" his mother laughed turning back to her book.</p><p> </p><p>Billy said goodnight before his mother could come up with any other great ideas. Hesitating he turned the handle and stepped into his room. He collapsed against the wall with a sigh, it was empty. "Fuck.." he whispered. Billy quickly changed into his pajamas in the bathroom, again, like a ridiculous chicken. He leaned on the sink looking at himself in the mirror "Get it together Billy." He left the bathroom, switched off the light and climbed in to bed wondering where his brother was and somewhat hoping he'd be asleep before Tommy returned.</p><p> </p><p>Billy woke the next morning and once again was confused about where he was. He lay quietly a while but there were no suspicious noises just Tommy's soft breathing. His brother had carefully hung his clothes on a chair unlike Billy's that were strewn across the floor. They looked new, his mom must have taken Tommy shopping. He propped himself up on his elbow and grabbed his phone. The team WhatsApp group had a couple of messages, Nate trying to organize more training and everyone else colorfully telling them what he could do with his training. Billy sent a joking message and rolled back over to sleep. He had just drifted off when a beep woke him. There was a creak in the bed above him "Funny" Tommy's voice drifted down.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you" Billy mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay" Tommy replied sounding just as sleepy. "Can you show me how to make this quiet?" he asked holding the phone over the edge of the bed. "Mo.. Rebecca bought it for me." </p><p> </p><p>"Sure" Billy said sitting up and switching it to silent "It's the little thing on the side." Tommy's head came over the edge of the bed to see and then he swung himself down,corded wiry muscle bulging as he lowered himself onto the bed beside Billy,</p><p> </p><p>"Morning" Tommy said with a grin, his hair was standing up in every direction and he was just wearing a pair of Billy's boxer briefs. He scooted around to sit beside his brother dragging the comforter over him. "This thing" he asked poking the small button on the side of the Stark phone. He gave Billy a very not Tommy look "Dude.. it's kinda freaking me out your mom keeps buying me stuff." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you're doomed" Billy smirked back and nudged his brothers bony shoulder. "She likes to be able to contact us in case.. I don't know alien invasion or some shit. Also you don't ask for anything.. the three of us are always begging for stuff." Tommy still looked uncertain "This is..." he waved a hand vaguely that somehow managed to encompass the whole brownstone "Family. You're home."</p><p> </p><p>Tommy's eyes widen at that and he looked away worrying the comforter with long fingers and chewed nails.</p><p> </p><p>Billy looked at him a moment then sighed and lay back down "Now go back to sleep jerk face it's like six in the morning and it's a holiday." Tommy went to climb back to his own bed but Billy put a hand on his arm "Stay" </p><p> </p><p>The twins settled down side by side in the bunk that was far too small for them until Billy sighed and rolled over tucking himself in against his brother, an arm draped over the other boys stomach. "You can have my phone if you want" he said sleepily "The screen's cracked and mom says I have to learn to be responsible. I'll take that one off your hands."</p><p> </p><p>Tommy slowly relaxed and cuddled against his twin "Nah.. it's got a great camera. Makes for better dick pics."</p><p> </p><p>Billy snorted and drifted off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>When Billy woke, later, much later, Tommy was gone and someone had drawn a large penis on Billy's whiteboard. </p><p> </p><p>"Billy! It's noon get up" his dad's voice boomed up the stairs. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm up.. I'm up" he called back and dragged himself out of bed. He took a moment to take a pic of Tommy's art and send it to Teddy.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you just send me a dick pic? Are we at that stage of the relationship? Coz I'm on board. Choo choo on the dick pic train" came the reply.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god, you are the worst!!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Says the guy sending me dick pics. Also using three exclamation points is the sign of an unhinged mind.. just sayin"</p><p> </p><p>"It's Tommy's"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think sending me your brother's dick pics makes you come off as good as you think babe."</p><p> </p><p>"No more dick pics for you."</p><p> </p><p>"Tommy's really talented, the detail in those veins"</p><p> </p><p>"I know right? Also this conversation is over."  </p><p> </p><p>Billy left the house having stolen half his dad's sandwich and made his way to meet the team for more training. Nate had promised donuts so there was that. He met Teddy at corner of 70th and Fifth and after making sure no one was looking they jumped the wall into the overgrown grounds of Avengers mansion. Despite being thirty minutes early they still ended up being late after an extended make out session that left Billy with mussed hair and bruised lips that Tommy gleefully pointed out to the team. Teddy had clapped a hand over his mouth as he whispered "iwanttoturntommyintoafrog."</p><p> </p><p>After another exhausting training session which involved Billy trying to levitate his teammates and crashing them off the ceiling, the walls, a piano and Tommy repeatedly. Eli had finally called it a day, which was when Nate proudly announced he had gotten the water working in the locker rooms so they wouldn't have to travel home to shower. Kate had declared there was no way she was showering in a ruin and especially not in a ruin with Tommy and that herself and Cassie were having a spa day at a nearby hotel her father owned.</p><p> </p><p>"Be warned guys, Billy is very uncomfortable with nudity" Tommy grinned as they undressed.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm turning him into a frog and anyone else who tries to stop me" Billy glared around at his teammates.</p><p> </p><p>"That's fair"</p><p> </p><p>"No objections here"</p><p> </p><p>"Go for it babe"</p><p> </p><p>Tommy just grinned and squirmed out of his costume and strutted into the showers naked. Eli rolled his eyes and followed him once he was undressed with Nate trailing behind.</p><p> </p><p>"So I.." Billy began as he turned to look at his boyfriend, then he made a rather undignified squeak when he came face to face with Teddy's ass. </p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" Teddy ask and turned around, his heavy cock swinging in front of him. "You alright Bee?" he asked then followed Billy's gaze down. "oh you don't do team sports do you babe?" </p><p> </p><p>"Eep" Billy squeaked again looking up with huge eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, I can wait till I go home" Teddy said and reached down to pull up his boxers which of course because he was perfect has pictures of kittens on them.</p><p> </p><p>"NO!" Billy yelled then slapped his hand over his mouth. "I mean.. no, it's fine" he added dragging his gaze away from all that Teddy Altman. "You go.. I'll catch up."</p><p> </p><p>Teddy smiled and leaned over to kiss him "Don't be long."</p><p> </p><p>"Long.." Billy breathed as he watched him go. He was going to die, this was basically how he died, of mortification and horniness.</p><p> </p><p>"Wooo Altman" came Tommy's loud voice and a wolf whistle. "Team foreskin represent."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh kill me now." Billy groaned and slipped off his costume, then after a moment pushed down the jock strap that Eli had discretely suggested might give Billy some modesty in his tight costume. Of course he was hard, because yeah that was fair. After a few minutes of deep breathing it was down to a respectable semi and he walked into the showers.</p><p> </p><p>The room was large with floor to ceiling white tile, steam billowed around the room and condensed on ancient brass pipes. Billy followed the sounds of running water deeper into the room. He rounded the corner to find Eli and Nate standing side by side under the showers discussing tactics they might need to consider should the team every find themselves fighting on the Moon. He kept his gaze level at their faces and they nodded back casually. Nate was soaping under his arms while Eli washed his broad chest. Billy hurried past into the fog.</p><p> </p><p>"So like are you naturally this hung or did you shape shift yourself to have a big dick" Tommy asked Teddy loudly.</p><p> </p><p>"Tommy!" Billy groaned as he found his twin and his boyfriend standing opposite each other soaping their bodies. He made the eep sound again and tried to sink into the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"What? It's a totally valid question" Tommy protested while his eyes roved over Teddy's naked body.</p><p> </p><p>"Naturally" Teddy said flashing his perfect white toothed grin "Well.. mostly naturally."</p><p> </p><p>"I knew it.. I mean who wouldn't" Tommy laughed then looked over at Billy "Hey lil bro, come to ogle your man?"</p><p> </p><p>"A frog Thomas.. a frog" he growled and took the shower beside his brother.</p><p> </p><p>Billy set the shower to cold and valiantly tried not to think about well anything while he washed himself. </p><p> </p><p>"Teddy stop perving on Billy's ass" Tommy teased as he shut off the shower and walked out between them, swatting Billy's ass playfully as he went.</p><p> </p><p>"Ow! Tommy!"</p><p> </p><p>"I was not" Teddy stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>Billy looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend, golden hair matted dark to his head, water running down his chest between two big nipples, down the ridiculous eight pack and the lean v to... Billy jerked his head up again. "What's wrong with my ass?" he asked deadpan.</p><p> </p><p>"What? Nothing, it's perfect, like oh my god Billy your ass is perfect" Teddy blurted. "I mean not that I was.. oh just kill me."</p><p> </p><p>"Not so bad yourself" Billy managed to say bravely before his nervousness overcame him. "So.. you should go now.. with your nakedness, I need a moment to em"</p><p> </p><p>Teddy raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"No.. not that, just, fuck Teddy I am not used to being naked around my very hot boyfriend so can I please have a moment to myself before I have to out to the locker and embarrass myself."</p><p> </p><p>Teddy looked him in the eyes then leaned in for a kiss under the stream of water "Sure babe." He glanced down between them and his eyes widened then back to Billy's eyes "I might need a cold shower myself."</p><p> </p><p>"Frogs Teddy. I am turning everyone into frogs."</p><p> </p><p>Sometime later and very much colder Billy made his way out to the locker room. Eli and Nate were already gone, Teddy was pulling up his jeans and Tommy was squeezing a zit at the mirror while still naked. He looked at Billy in the reflection "Wow that was a cold shower" he teased.</p><p> </p><p>Billy ignored him, dressed and took Teddy's hand to walk upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>"You sure you're alright babe? I'm sorry if we made you uncomfortable" Teddy said earnestly as they climbed through the broken window into the cold winter air. </p><p> </p><p>Billy stood on his toes and kissed his boyfriend then tugged his woolly hat down over his ears "I'm fine. Maybe Tommy is right, I'm too uptight."</p><p> </p><p>"You're perfect Bee" Teddy said pulling him in to a hug "Just the way you are."</p><p> </p><p>They had parted ways, Teddy to meet his mom for some shopping and Billy home with Tommy in tow.  "So Teddy has a big.." Tommy had begun as they waited for their coffees which Billy insisted he needed if he was going to get through the day. Tommy easily dodged his brother's fist "Heart.. big heart. Really nice guy. Why what did you think I was going to say?" he asked with a Cheshire cat grin.</p><p> </p><p>Billy scowled at him then his face softened "He really does, sometimes he's like a prince from a fairy tale."</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nudged his shoulder gently "You got it bad Kaplan."</p><p> </p><p>They got their coffees and started to walk home, Billy had just taken a large mouthful when Tommy said thoughtfully "He's got a really big dick too. How big do you think he gets when he's hard?" Billy choked on his coffee.</p><p> </p><p>"Can we NOT talk about my boyfriend's dick?" Billy whisper shouted.</p><p> </p><p>"Finnnnne" Tommy drawled rolling his eyes in mock exasperation. "Did you see Eli's? It's thick as my wrist, I wonder who's longer him or.. the dick that shall not be mentioned."</p><p> </p><p>"No Tommy, I wasn't looking" he muttered.</p><p> </p><p>"Your loss, if Kate's not gonna shower with me I'll take what I can get. Oh and Nate.. like I was somehow expecting he was gonna have like two dicks, you know some weird thirtieth century dick evolution. But alas just a regular one, I think we got him beat bro, though he could be a grower like us" Tommy rambled on as Billy looked around hoping for a crime to prevent or maybe an alien invasion, anything to shut him up.</p><p> </p><p>Billy tuned his brother out until they were climbing the worn smooth steps to his house. "And that is why you should never buy noodles on St. Patrick's day" Tommy finished and slurped the last of his coffee from the paper cup.</p><p> </p><p>"Good to know" Billy said and pushed the key into the lock, the trains of thought that went through his brother's mind possibly traveled through wormholes. "We're home!" he called as they removed their shoes in the hallway. Tommy carefully setting his new green sneakers on the shoe rack while Billy kicked his faded chucks in it's general direction. There was no reply and Billy went to check the calendar in the kitchen "Oh right, they're gone to see our cousins. They are the worst." he said looking over his shoulder at Tommy "Thanks for getting me out of that."</p><p> </p><p>Billy pulled open the refrigerator and poked around inside "Want some food?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, yeah" came the hesitant reply.</p><p> </p><p>Billy stood with an armful of food and gave his brother an encouraging smile "If it's in the fridge it's fair game" he explained. "Except for mom's chocolates, she gets them special from Li-Lac and she will murder anyone who touches them."</p><p> </p><p>"Sit" he instructed Tommy, pushing him back onto the stool by the kitchen island. "Prepare to experience the magic of the world famous Billy Kaplan grilled cheese sandwich."</p><p> </p><p>"Not real magic right? I mean, no offense but you kinda suck at magic" Tommy said with genuine concern.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut your stupid face. No, not magic, just cheese" Billy said as he cut thick slices of sourdough.</p><p> </p><p>Afterwards when they were sitting on the couch Tommy admitted that they were good sandwiches and Billy could make him one again sometime but not soon because he was probably gonna explode.</p><p> </p><p>"Snowing" Billy said as he nodded to the window where thick flakes were beginning to fall. "Nap time for Billy" he yawned and curled up against the side of the couch. </p><p> </p><p>"I could nap" Tommy agreed and sat back closing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Here" Billy said and pulled a blanket off the arm of the couch draping it over them. Tommy shifted around and rested his head against his brother's side. Billy closed his eyes and drifted off, the unfamiliar but comforting weight of his brother against him.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed only a few moments later when he was woken by the trilling of his phone. He scrambled for it on the coffee table, it was darker and looking out the window he could no longer see the trees that lined the street through the blowing snow.</p><p> </p><p>"Mom?" he said as he answered the call. Beside him Tommy stirred and opened one eye. "Oh, ok, yeah it's bad here too" Billy said standing up and stretching as he walked to the window. "No. He's here... Home, we both are. Where did this come from? What use is Dad insisting on listening to the weather forecast three times a day if he can't tell us when the snowpocalypse is coming?" He ran his fingers through messy hair and peered further out "That makes sense, I can't see the Parker's from the window, it's that bad. OK mom, yes mom, yes mom, no mom, yes, yes." He pulled the phone from his ear and winced "Sorry, that was yes, yes, no, no, yes... I am not being cheeky. Love you. Tell Dad he should stick to cardiology and leave the weather forecasting to the experts. Talk to you tomorrow. Night mom."</p><p> </p><p>Tommy was sitting up on the couch with the blanket pooled around his waist rubbing sleep from his eyes "Whatshappening?" he asked then frowned "What's happening?" he repeated at something closer to human speed. </p><p> </p><p>"Snowstorm, they're stuck at my Aunts for the night. She wanted to make sure we were both home" Billy explained still watching the snow fall. "Seems like a night for a fire and marshmallows" he said. "Maybe some of the world famous magical Billy Kaplan hot chocolate" he grinned going to kneel by the fireplace.</p><p> </p><p>"Is there anything you make that's not world famous?"</p><p> </p><p>"We don't mention my attempts at pancakes. Me and hand eye coordination.. not so much"</p><p> </p><p>"Good thing you don't shoot lightning out of your hands" Tommy said sliding off the couch and crawling over to join his brother on the rug by the fireplace. "I never been in a house with a fireplace before" he said watching Billy arrange the kindling.</p><p> </p><p>"Want to grab some wood? It's in the cellar. It's the small door in the kit..." Billy began, there was a blur, possibly a small sonic boom and Tommy was back holding an armful of firewood. "..chen." he finished.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, guess what?" Tommy waggled his eyebrows "I got wood."</p><p> </p><p>"You are the worst. But possibly very useful" Billy said and handed Tommy two pieces of kindling. "Rub them together fast, you have some experience in that field" he added.</p><p> </p><p>"You know it" Tommy grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe slower" Billy said with alarm "We're going for fire not nuclear fusion."</p><p> </p><p>Somehow they managed to get the fire lighting without burning the house down. "Now, PJ's and I will make the hot chocolate for I am the best brother." Billy declared.</p><p> </p><p>"PJ's what are you six?" Tommy snorted.</p><p> </p><p>"That sounds like the kind of thing someone who didn't want hot chocolate would say."</p><p> </p><p>"Pajama party! Pajama party!" Tommy chanted.</p><p> </p><p>With the fire crackling they went to their room to change. "Here" Billy said and offered Tommy a pair of green checked pajamas "Bubby got them for me for my birthday but mom says they make me look like a leprechaun. Which, you know, is probably not something a psychologist should tell her impressionable teenage son. Anyway, you like green so.." he shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks" Tommy said his voice a little thick. He shook it off and flashed Billy a wicked grin "You gonna go change in the bathroom?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hate. You" Billy growled but couldn't help the smile tugging at his face. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it in the laundry hamper, well towards the hamper, he missed.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe Altman can give you some pointers" Tommy teased, hooking the shirt with his foot and casually lobbing it in the hamper. He removed his own shirt, balled it up and jump shot it to join Billy's. Billy gave him a cool dismissive shrug which was somewhat ruined when he fell over trying to remove his sock. </p><p> </p><p>"Billy Kaplan, The earth's last hope" Tommy smirked as he offered his brother his hand up.  He screwed up his face in thought "The earth's last hop?" then giggled to himself. "I should be a comedian."</p><p> </p><p>"That was terrible" Billy snorted leaning on Tommy's shoulder while he removed his other sock. He undid the buttons of his jeans and slid them down kicking them off his ankles. He glanced over to where Tommy was standing naked watching him, long fingers idly toying with his balls. "Fuck Tommy" he groaned and pushed his boxer briefs off.</p><p> </p><p>"If you weren't supposed to scratch your nuts it wouldn't feel so good" he said as he pinched and rolled his sack between his finger and thumb.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah.. you got me there" Billy agreed and bent over to pull up his pajama pants giving himself a quick scratch as he did.</p><p> </p><p>When they were dressed they stood looking at each other in matching red and green pajamas. "We can never dress like this around other people" Billy said in horror.</p><p> </p><p>"Too fucking right" Tommy snorted.</p><p> </p><p>The evening passed with the twins sipping hot chocolate, toasting marshmallows and talking which was weird because for all he talked Tommy didn't really say much but here, alone with just the two of them in the snowed in house he opened up some, what his family had been like, how they treated him when his powers manifested. He had been talking about his life in the mutant holding facility, voice getting quieter, accent thicker as he described the experiments when he looked up, eyes wide in alarm.</p><p> </p><p>"Billy! You're fucking glowing" he yelped.</p><p> </p><p>"everyonewhohurttommyshoulddie" Billy was chanting until Tommy threw himself on him and slapped a hand over his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop.. stop, you're the hero remember, I'm fine, I'm fine just fucking stop" Tommy almost yelled. </p><p> </p><p>The glow faded and Billy blinked "Fuck.. I.. I'm sorry" he mumbled and wrapped his arms tightly around his brother. "I got so angry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry you went through that. I'm sorry I wasn't there."</p><p> </p><p>Tommy rubbed his back "I'm fine, I'm fine Billy. " he said quietly. They stayed like that a long time until Tommy finally pulled back to look at the dying fire. "I like it here" he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Billy sat up and rubbed tears from his eyes "I'm glad you're here" he sniffed. Tommy looked back at him with glistening eyes for a moment before blinking them away and bouncing to his feet. </p><p> </p><p>"Enough with the emo shit" he said walking to the window "We're two hot young guys alone in New York city at night, what are we gonna do?"</p><p> </p><p>Billy snorted and dragged a sleeve over his face "We're snowed in and we're dressed in matching pajamas. I think you may want to temper your expectations. We can watch a movie." </p><p> </p><p>They sat together on the couch and Tommy searched for something to watch finally settling on some ludicrous action movie. </p><p> </p><p>"This is awful" Billy groaned.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah but boobies" came the reply.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't like boobies, also, what are you, ten?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you try thinking about Altman in the showers?"</p><p> </p><p>Billy harrumphed and popped a marshmallow in his mouth then coughed "Tommy! You can't do that!"</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Tommy asked innocently, his hand still stuck down his pajamas. "Just keepin my hand warm. You should try it."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey look, that dude has a hot ass" Tommy said pointing to the screen. "I mean Altman has him beat but he's not bad."</p><p> </p><p>"Teddy's is way better" Billy blurted then elbowed his brother "and stop that. You can't jerk off in the living room."</p><p> </p><p>"Like you haven't"</p><p> </p><p>"One time!"</p><p> </p><p>"One?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, more than one but no one was here"</p><p> </p><p>"No one is here now"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm here! I'm a person Tommy!"</p><p> </p><p>"Eh we already jerked off together, what's the big deal?" Tommy asked seeming genuinely confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Tommy" Billy whined though part of him kind of felt that maybe his twin had a point.</p><p> </p><p>"And besides, don't tell me you haven't been waiting to rub one out all day after the showers."</p><p> </p><p>"What? No.. fine that's a lie, yes I have but still we're not jerking off in the living room." </p><p> </p><p>"Cool, bedroom then" Tommy grinned and bounced to his feed holding out his left hand to help Billy up, the right still down his pajamas.</p><p> </p><p>Billy hesitated but then his eyes fell to Tommy's crotch and the stroking that was going on there. "Fuck" he groaned but followed his brother to the bedroom. Tommy kicked the door closed behind him and started stripping. Billy chewed his lip a moment before hormones got the better of him and he started to undress. Tommy was rock hard, long slim cock standing straight out, the foreskin slightly retracted showing a glistening tip. </p><p> </p><p>"Nice" Tommy said when Billy stepped out of his clothes, he was nearly as hard and gave himself a few quick strokes to catch up. Tommy climbed into Billy's bunk, stealing one of the pillow to stuff it behind him where he lay against the end of the bed. </p><p> </p><p>"Why does it have to be my bed?" Billy grumbled but there was no heart in it. He looked down at Tommy's long legs stretched out on his bed, the hard cock and the lean body and hurried to the bathroom returning with his well concealed bottle of lube. He climbed into bed and after a moments hesitation draped his legs over Tommy's. Calves resting on his brothers thighs. He squirted some lube on to his hand then stroked himself slowly, shivering when the cold liquid ran down to his smooth balls.</p><p> </p><p>"Jesus" Tommy whispered watching Billy work his slick hand up and down his cock. "Can I have some?" he asked quietly his Jersey drawl stronger than ever. Billy leaned forward and tipped the small bottle drizzling the oil over Tommy's fingers. "Fuck" he moaned sliding his foreskin back to expose the red pointed head, the oil running down over his shaft. </p><p> </p><p>Billy set the bottle aside and in unspoken agreement the twins shuffled closer until their hands brushed while they slowly stroked themselves, Billy's thighs resting on Tommy's, the faint black hairs a contrast to the white ones. It was quiet, really quiet for the city, the snow storm having driven everyone from the streets, the only sound in the room was the halting breaths of the twins and the wet sounds of their stroking.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh man I gotta get some of this" Tommy groaned as the oil warmed against his skin.</p><p> </p><p>"We can share" Billy said quietly as he watched his brother pleasure himself.</p><p> </p><p>"You think Altman is doing this?" Tommy asked with a wicked grin as he rubbed a thumb over his tip. "In bed thinking about you, hand wrapped around that big cock."</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck Tommy" Billy growled rutting his hips into his hand, knuckles brushing his brothers. "Teddy is.. Teddy is sweet and good and.."</p><p> </p><p>Tommy snorted "Yeah, also he's sixteen and horny and he saw his boyfriend get a boner in the shower today."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god shut up" Billy said poking his toe into his brother's ribs.</p><p> </p><p>"Dude, he totally had a chub when he came out to dry off" Tommy said with a grin as he slowly stroked his cock.</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah. He was thinking all about that Billy boner" Tommy teased playfully.</p><p> </p><p>Billy made a low sound and shook his head to clear his mind "How come you.. do that so slowly?" he asked hoping to change the topic. "Everything else you do is so fast."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, well I didn't want to freak you out" Tommy said with a shrug "But since you asked." His hand blurred and he grunted loudly as he came splashing over their hands adding white cum to the slick oil. Tommy closed his eyes for a moment then continued to stroke and looked back at his brother.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait.. you can go again?"</p><p> </p><p>"Super Speed, Super metabolism.. Super cum" he grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"How.. many.." Billy asked open mouthed, still stroking and very aware of what was coating his hand and cock.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm depends, My record is like thirty, I was pretty sore after that though" Tommy said thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck Tommy, mine is five" Billy admitted with a laugh "That's pretty amazing." </p><p> </p><p>They grew quiet again as they stroked themselves, Billy dragging his finger through the bead of his brothers cum that was running down his shaft which was objectively gross but also so fucking hot. Tommy rested his hand on Billy's calf, casually tracing his fingers through the soft black hair, he stroked himself lower down his shaft until his hand was brushing his brothers balls and with a slight shift of his hips their heads rubbed together again. </p><p> </p><p>Billy hissed but didn't move away, in fact he arched his back slightly and rubbed his head against Tommy's. Their sensitive skin tingling as they rubbed together in a mixture of oil and cum. "Ah fuck" he moaned. Tommy raised an eyebrow and open his hand, fingers sliding over Billy's then further onto his shaft. "Fuck" he whispered as he did the same, sliding his hand around Tommy. Their slick hard cocks pressed close as they stroked themselves together. Tommy was hot against him, hot and hard and familiar and different. Then Tommy moved his grip, wrapping only around Billy, no pretending they were just doing this together, his brother was jerking him off. Billy hesitated but no who was he kidding he wanted this too.</p><p> </p><p>"Feels different" he whispered as he wrapped his hand around Tommy and slid his hand up and down.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah" came the breathy reply. Billy closed his eyes to savor the feeling but then opened them because fuck he wanted to watch, slowing his stroking and gently exploring his brother's foreskin.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh fuck" Tommy whimpered "Do that."</p><p> </p><p>Billy did it, slipping the loose skin up and down over the pointed head that was identical to his own. Tommy moved his hand faster lightly gripping his brother as he slid up and down, pausing at the bottom to squeeze the thick base. </p><p> </p><p>That was it, that squeeze, it sent Billy over the edge and with a whimper he came messily over his brother. Toes curling, legs flexing, pushing himself against Tommy, their balls pressed together. He shuddered through his orgasm but kept stroking Tommy determined to share the pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>"Come Tommy.. come for me" he pleaded, his mind a wash of hormones and lust. Tommy growled and rutted hard into his hand as he sprayed them. They stroked each other slower and slower working out the last of their cum. Billy lay there panting, his hand around his brother, body a mess of lube and cum "Fuck" he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't start freaking out" Tommy said sleepily. He sat up then crawled on top of Billy resting his head on his shoulder, their bodies pressed together. </p><p> </p><p>"But.."</p><p> </p><p>"You want me to move?"</p><p> </p><p>"No"</p><p> </p><p>"Good, goodnight" Tommy said and pulled the comforter over them as he nuzzled against his brother.</p><p> </p><p>"Goodnight"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Snowed In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weak sunlight filtered through the gap in the curtains falling on the mop of white hair resting on his shoulder. Tommy was breathing softly, breath warm on Billy's chest. His face was peaceful without the frantic energy it usually held.  Billy stretched out to snag his phone from the dresser, it was early but he already had a slew of messages from his family, pictures of his brothers surrounding a giant snowman with their cousins, his mother telling him that they wouldn't be home until tomorrow at the earliest and that he could order takeout if he wanted but otherwise there was enough food in the house to last them a month. He set the phone back down, pulled the comforter up over Tommy's exposed shoulder and closed his eyes. Tommy mumbled something in his sleep and cuddled closer, leg sliding over Billy's which is when Billy remembered they were both naked and did a really good job of not freaking out, just a small strangled sound. He tried to untangle himself from his brother and get out of bed but Tommy grumbled and snaked an arm around him.</p><p> </p><p>"No, 's cold. Stay" he said in a sleepy voice and Billy relented, settling back down. They'd been like this all night, a few more hours wouldn't hurt, besides it was nice if he avoided thinking too much. </p><p> </p><p>When he woke again Tommy was propped up on an elbow looking down at him "You smell like cum" he said cheerfully. Billy groaned and hid his face in his hands "No more sleeping, I'm bored, feed me." </p><p> </p><p>"Pretty sure you can run on top of snow" came the muffled reply.</p><p> </p><p>"I can but your mom made me promise to stay home and look after you so... you have to feed me" Tommy said long fingers prying Billy's hands from his face. </p><p> </p><p>"I thought you didn't let anyone tell you what to do" Billy said and it came out harsher than he intended. A flicker of something crossed Tommy's face.</p><p> </p><p>"She asked me" he said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, alright. Sorry" Billy said looking up at his brother with an apologetic smile. "I'm not really a morning person." Tommy was still holding his hands over his head, their fingers intertwined. Tommy's face spread into his familiar grin and he nodded at the bulge in the comforter evident over Billy's crotch.</p><p> </p><p>"Looks like you are" he teased. He released Billy's hands and rolled out of the bed and squeezed the bulge as he went "I'll make coffee" he said walking naked out of their room.</p><p> </p><p>"Tommy!" he groaned and lifted the comforter to see his hard penis, then dropped it back down and smacked his head back on the pillow. "Put some clothes on!" he yelled after his brother.</p><p> </p><p>Billy waited a moment then dragged himself out of bed pulling on his pajama pants and picking up Tommy's ones. He followed the smell of coffee and sound of music to the kitchen where Tommy was dancing naked to some upbeat pop song. Billy threw the green pajama pants in his face and poured himself a mug of coffee. "Clothes... On" he grumbled. Tommy shrugged and shook his hips windmilling his soft cock then pulled on the pants.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, what about my breakfast?"</p><p> </p><p>"Coffee first"</p><p> </p><p>"Fine" came the reply and then there was a blur and Tommy was at the window. "It'sstillsnowinghowlongisitgonnasnowfor?"</p><p> </p><p>"Eh?"</p><p> </p><p>"How.... Long... It... Snow... For?" Tommy asked dragging out each word painfully slowly. </p><p> </p><p>"Another day I think" Billy replied coming to join his brother at the window, his shoulder brushing Tommy's both shirtless, hair standing up wildly.</p><p> </p><p>"Dude, what are we gonna do stuck inside for another day?"</p><p> </p><p>Before Billy could answer his phone lit up with Teddy's face. He accepted the video call and was greeted with his boyfriends smiling face "Hey you, nice hat." Teddy was sitting on the floor in front of their small artificial Christmas wearing a festive sweater and a Santa hat.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey you, nice hair" Teddy grinned back.</p><p> </p><p>Billy cringed and tried to smooth down his hair. Tommy's head popped over his shoulder "Hey Altman, miss me?"</p><p> </p><p>"So much Tommy, every moment apart is a nightmare" Teddy deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>"Love you too. OK, I'm gonna make eggs, I'll leave you guys to your phone sex" Tommy said cheerfully then mock whispered to Billy "Record it... for research"</p><p> </p><p>Billy turned bright red and tried to punch his brother but Tommy was gone, head stuck in the refrigerator. Teddy coughed and his ears went a little red. "So... how's living with Tommy?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's... an experience" Billy said shaking his head. He took the blanket off the couch and wrapped it around his bare shoulders then went to the window seat and pulled his legs up under him. He glanced over his shoulder to where Tommy was humming along with the song and gathering ingredients "It's good. I'm glad we found him" he said with a smile looking back at the phone. </p><p> </p><p>Teddy smiled back warmly "He's funny, if a little... Tommy but I'm happy you guys are getting along."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't suppose you can come over to visit?" Billy asked hopefully though he knew what the answer would be.</p><p> </p><p>"I wish but mom's stuck home too and we're gonna bake cookies. Also I don't think she'd accept I was going out in a snowstorm to make out with my boyfriend."</p><p> </p><p>"Who said we were gonna make out?" Billy arched an eyebrow "Yeah we were gonna make out" he laughed at Teddy's hurt expression. "Gonna make out with your face so much Tee."</p><p> </p><p>"Had a dream about you last night" Teddy whispered after glancing around him as if someone was hiding behind the tree. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah" Teddy replied and he had a very un-Teddy-like expression, somewhere between guilt and.. was that lust. "We were back in the showers and well.." he said in a low voice. "First wet dream I've had in like a year" he blurted out. "Oh fuck I'm sorry that was totally inappropriate" he stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck... " Billy squeaked "Not inappropriate, appropriate.. any time you like. I mean the boner I now have in my pajama pants is very inappropriate. Thanks for that."</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry" Teddy said and the look in his eyes said he was not sorry at all. He turned away and yelled "One minute!" then back to the camera "I'm sorry I gotta go. Eh.. so yeah. That's a thing I just told you" he said with a half smile. "Love you Bee" he said.</p><p> </p><p>"Love you too" Billy managed before the call ended. "Fuck Teddy" he groaned.</p><p> </p><p>"Breakfast!" Tommy called cheerfully "Oh you were having phone sex" he added when he saw Billy adjusting himself in the pajama pants that hid nothing.</p><p> </p><p>"Shhh.. less talking more eggs" Billy grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>"So Altman's been having happy dreams about you" Tommy grinned with a forkful of scrambled egg paused in front of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"What? Oh my god do you have super hearing?" Billy asked with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"No, just good hearing" came the shrugged reply "Was it the showers? I knew it. Everyone likes a good shower scene"</p><p> </p><p>"Tommy... please" Billy pleaded, took a bite of food then looked back at his brother and amusement flashed in his eyes "Yeah, it was. Is it weird I feel good that.. well I had that effect on him?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nah.. it's hot as fuck." Tommy grinned back showing off a mouthful of eggs.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god close your mouth" Billy snorted. "Good eggs though.. thanks" he said with smile.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy swallowed, licked his lips and shrugged "My neighbor used to make them for me after school. When Frank and Mary were.." he trailed off and took a sip of coffee.</p><p> </p><p>Billy gave him a tight lipped smile and didn't pursue it. "We could play a board game? Later I mean" he suggested.</p><p> </p><p>"Nerd, but yeah OK" Tommy said glad of the distraction.  "Gotta shower first" he said sniffing an armpit and showing off a fluff of white hair. He looked down at his smooth chest and picked at something "Ewww Billy jizz" he said holding up a white spec on his finger. "Oh no it's Tommy jizz, the best jizz" he said on closer examination.</p><p> </p><p>Billy tried very hard not to but he snorted with laughter "You're impossible, go shower. I'll clear up."  Tommy flashed him a smile and left. When the plates were stacked in the dishwasher Billy made is way to his room, their room. He could hear the shower going and Tommy's very un-melodic singing coming from the room. He put on some music on his laptop and laughed loud when he saw another penis drawn on the whiteboard, this one was soft, thick and heavy and fuck, yeah it was Teddy. He pulled out his phone and sent it to Teddy "Tommy has a really great memory..."</p><p> </p><p>He sat on his bed checking his feed, liking Kate's photos of her and Cassie eating strawberries, wrapped in large fluffy bathrobes.</p><p> </p><p>"I WAS BAKING COOKIES WITH MY MOM!!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Something, something unhinged mind" Billy replied smiling down at his phone. "I thought it was a really good likeness but I only had a quick glance" he sent back.</p><p> </p><p>"I think we're doing sexting wrong, I don't think you're supposed to send me your brother's artistic interpretation of my dick" came the reply.  </p><p> </p><p>"Such a nice dick though" Billy wrote, then paused before hitting send, then pressed it.</p><p> </p><p>"Jesus Billy! You can't say stuff like that to me when I'm trying to drink eggnog. My mom thinks I need a sippy cup."</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry babe" Billy replied grinning at the phone like an idiot.</p><p> </p><p>"I like your dick too xx. Gotta go, talk later"</p><p> </p><p>"Fuckkk" Billy whispered to himself.</p><p> </p><p>"What now?" Tommy asked standing in the bathroom door, small white towel hung low over pointed hips.</p><p> </p><p>"Teddy likes my dick" he blurted in reply. "Also yours.. no I mean his.." he said pointing at the board.</p><p> </p><p>"Glad to do my part to get my little bro laid" Tommy smirked and dropped his towel and looked down at himself. He stood in front of the mirror for a moment then crouched in front of the whiteboard, grabbed a sharpie and started to draw.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you? Are you drawing your dick?" Billy asked in morbid fascination</p><p> </p><p>"It's Christmas, I should get Teddy something."</p><p> </p><p>"You are not sending my boyfriend a drawing of your dick"</p><p> </p><p>"That doesn't sound like the Christmas spirit"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Jewish"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, that's how he'll know it's me and not you"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to take a shower now"</p><p> </p><p>When Billy returned there was another perfectly drawn penis on the board complete with impressive if not anatomically accurate racing stripes. Tommy was in his own bunk dressed in underwear and Billy's hoodie playing with his phone. "You gonna send it to Altman or should I? I'm not sure what the protocol is on sending dick pics to your brother's boyfriend."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh I think it should definitively come from you" Billy said as he rummaged in his dresser. "Are you just gonna steal all my underwear?" he asked looking up having found a pair. He hesitated then dropped his towel and pulled them on.</p><p> </p><p>"Probably but only coz they look so good on me. You have nice threads dude." Tommy said, there was a swishing chime. "Sent. Merry Christmas Hulkling."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not protecting you when he pulls your arms off" Billy said grabbing his phone and sending a quick message to Teddy "I'm so sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"Can we light the fire again?" Tommy asked having apparently moved on. "And what nerd game are we gonna play?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, go get.. and I realize when I say this what you are going to say.. more wood" Billy said pulling on a soft hoodie that Teddy had left behind and somehow Billy hadn't managed to return. It was baby blue and it smelled like Teddy.</p><p> </p><p>"God Billy, you're so immature. Not everything is a sex pun" Tommy said waving a long finger at him before hopping off the top bunk and blurring out the door.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Some time later they were sitting by the fire, both in underwear and hoodies drinking some sort of sickly sweet cinnamon tea and playing a very competitive game of Carcassonne. Billy had started by pulling out a five thousand piece jigsaw but when he blinked it was completed and Tommy was looking at him innocently. Billy's phone chimed and he held up the message from Teddy to his brother with a grin "I prefer yours."</p><p> </p><p>"Altman's got no taste" Tommy declared sticking his hand into the bag of chips they were sharing. "Last time I ever do something nice for him."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure he's heartbroken."</p><p> </p><p>"Five bucks says he beats off to that tonight" </p><p> </p><p>"No... no we are not betting on.. that" Billy said firmly as he placed a tile on the board.</p><p> </p><p>"Lame.. " Tommy said stretching and popping his long neck. He was sitting on one leg, the other stretched out in front of him. He moved his foot against Billy's sole to sole, pads of their toes pressed together "No lie, it still kinda freaks me out that you look like me."</p><p> </p><p>Billy tilted his head and pushed back lightly with his toes "I...  I think I'm getting used to it and.. it's kinda nice to have someone to talk to" he said. "But yeah, I mean.." he leaned forward to look closer. "We have the same foot, I mean, yeah that's kinda weird. Hey at least I'm not the only one with the freaky long second toe" he said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, that's my least favorite part of me" Tommy agreed "My friends used to tease be about it when we went to the beach."</p><p> </p><p>"Bad news, your new little brother's are gonna tease you about it when we go to the beach" Billy said "Though they really like you so maybe they won't. In which case I'm going complain." </p><p> </p><p>They went back to the game, feet still brushing lightly "You guys do this a lot?" Tommy asked. "Playing games I mean, your family?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I mean most nights, it's more fun since the brats got older. Mom has her strict TV limits so.." he shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"TV limits" Tommy snorted "Mary and Frank never turned theirs off. Anything to avoid talking to me."</p><p> </p><p>Billy frowned and nudged his brother's foot again affectionately "Mom will talk to you for... ever" he said with a gently teasing grin. "And.. well.. I'm always here too lil bro."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm definitely older" Tommy replied immediately.</p><p> </p><p>"I have more experience being an older brother so we should probably assume it's me" Billy teased.</p><p> </p><p>"You are definitely not my older brother" Tommy said definitively and wriggled his toes against Billy's until Billy burst out laughing.</p><p> </p><p>"No fair I'm ticklish"  Billy said dragging his foot away. They continued the game until Billy won and did a very undignified victory dance.</p><p> </p><p>"Altman ever seen you dance?" Tommy cackled rolling around on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>"You shut your face" Billy said and dived on his brother trying to tickle him. They rolled around on the floor trying to get the upper hand, Billy had a feeling Tommy was holding back, his brother was definitely stronger even without using his powers, all lean wiry muscles. "Got ya" Billy declared when he got on top and pinned Tommy down, hands over his head. Tommy grinned up at him. "You let me win" Billy pouted.</p><p> </p><p>"It's my duty as the older brother" came the grinning reply. "What.. no Billy.. don't.. that's cheating!" Tommy yelped when Billy pulled the hoodie up over his head and mercilessly tickled his ribs. Tommy squirmed under him giggling and bucking his hips trying to dislodge his brother until Billy finally took pity and stopped the onslaught. He snorted with laughter when Tommy wriggled out of the hoodie, face bright red, hair a mess.</p><p> </p><p>"Got ya" Billy repeated grinning down at his now bare chested brother from his perch sitting on his thighs. He tilted his head and looked at Tommy's stomach "Not fair, why do you have abs?" </p><p> </p><p>"I run about ten thousand miles a day" Tommy grinned and flexed his stomach, muscles bulging under his pale skin. Billy traced a finger over the muscles, there were four of them, slightly asymmetrical, the left side larger and oblong. </p><p> </p><p>"You think if I worked out I could look like that?" he asked pulling his hoodie off and looking down at his own flat stomach. He flexed and something shifted but not obviously.</p><p> </p><p>"Dude, you're turning red" Tommy giggled "Don't pass out on me." He put his hand on his brother's stomach and pressed lightly "You got abs, they're just hidden. Besides, pretty sure Teddy like's you just the way you are." His fingers trailed over to tug lightly on Billy's happy trail "And you got this, this is killer. Mine's invisible."</p><p> </p><p>Billy brushed his hand over his brother's abs, fingertips brushing the soft white trail, tracing down to the band of his boxer-briefs. "You're is killer too" he smiled tugging the band down a little to expose the patch of white pubes, finger tip curling in the soft hair. "Way softer than mine."</p><p> </p><p>"Let me see" Tommy said and gently pulled Billy's underwear down too until the base of his shaft was visible, nestled in a patch of black wiry pubes. "That's so weird" he said running his finger through them. The twins stayed quietly exploring each other until Tommy broke the spell "Teddy's gonna have an itchy nose when he goes down on you" he grinned up at his brother.</p><p> </p><p>"Tommy!" Billy snorted and snapped his brother's waistband back making him yelp. "Serves you right." </p><p> </p><p>"I assume he hasn't yet?" Tommy teased, his hand still on Billy, finger twirling the hair idly. </p><p> </p><p>"What? Oh.. no" Billy blushed then raised an eyebrow "What about you?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Nah Teddy hasn't blown me either.. the prude" he grinned up.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not funny you know that" Billy said his fingers gently rubbing Tommy's stomach where the snapping waistband had left a mark.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine.. no, I haven't been blown" Tommy admitted. "Just some hand jobs is all."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh.." Billy said quietly "I thought.." he shrugged "I just thought."</p><p> </p><p>Tommy frowned "This is just between us right? Don't want you going ruining my reputation."</p><p> </p><p>Billy snorted "What reputation?"</p><p> </p><p>"My reputation as a bad boy" Tommy said and plucked one of Billy's pubes out with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>"Ow!" Billy screeched and threw himself on top of his brother grabbing Tommy's head and giving him noogies until he begged forgiveness. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he giggled as they wrestled around with Tommy finally ending up on top. He grinned down at Billy "What do we have here?" he asked snaking a hand between them to squeeze Billy's clearly hard cock through his soft cotton boxer-briefs.</p><p> </p><p>"Tommy!" he began but it turned into a strangled moan as Tommy sat back on his legs and slowly stroked him. "Fuck..." he whispered, unconsciously rolling his hips, pressing himself into his brother's hand. He looked down between them and saw Tommy was similarly tenting his underwear and with a moments hesitation he reached out and wrapped his hand around him. Tommy moaned softly as a wet patch appeared in the gray cotton. They both closed their eyes, stroking and fondling each other through their underwear, the feel of the fabric dragging over smooth skin causing both of them to moan softly,</p><p> </p><p>Billy whined when the grip loosened on his cock but then fuck almighty Tommy's hand slid inside his underwear and he could feel his brother's calloused palm stroking him. He tugged the band of Tommy's underwear down under his balls and he wrapped his fingers around his cock. It felt so different to his own, the size and shape the same but the sensation of foreskin running over the head totally different. He briefly wondered if this what Teddy would feel like but he was distracted when Tommy pulled his underwear down to his knees and he felt another hand exploring his balls. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god" he blurted but followed his brother's lead and soon they were both naked, hands exploring, stroking and cupping, gentle squeezes, faster, slower, softer harder. Tommy lean forward and rested his head on Billy's shoulder, their chests pressed together, his hips rutting against Billy, pale toned ass flexing. Billy's hands slid onto his back pulling him closer while Tommy held their cocks together. The twins rutted together moaning louder, Tommy's face pressed to his brother's neck,Billy staring at the ceiling with blown pupils, mouth hanging open, hands roaming over his brother's back pulling him as close as possible. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna" Tommy whispered frantically, his hips moving faster, hand tighter on them.</p><p> </p><p>"Me... too" came the choked reply. Billy's toes curled and he bucked up against his brother as he came against him, their bodies wet with sweat, skin glistening in the firelight. Billy wasn't sure if he passed out from pleasure but the next thing he felt was Tommy shaking and then warmth spreading between them while Tommy moan a rapid fire string of imaginative curse words against his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Eh" Billy said eventually, the fog of lust lifting and the realization that he was naked on the living room rug, covered in cum, underneath his twin brother, slowly dawning. To say nothing of the fact that he had just had the most mind blowing orgasm of his life. "Tommy.. can you get off please" he said quietly then tilted his head to see his brother's eyes closed, breathing slow and regular. "You have got to be kidding me" he muttered to his sleeping twin. He gently rolled Tommy off him and got to his feet running a hand through the mess on his stomach "Fuck.. we gotta stop doing this" Billy said to himself and left his brother there while he went to shower.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>On the roof top above Teddy Altman knelt in the snow, wings shifting back into his body as he pushed his snow-pants down. He had snuck out to surprise Billy, flying silently through the snowbound city and had intended to climb in Billy's window so no neighbors would question the late arrival but the lights had been out to he had alighted in a tree outside the upstairs living room. He had seen Billy and Tommy wrestling on the floor and had been about to knock on the window when things took a turn, he's watched slack jawed as the twins.. well.. the twins had done what they had done. When Billy had left a naked sleeping Tommy on the floor Teddy had flown to the roof where he was now masturbating furiously, hand tight around his thick heavy cock. He didn't last long, a spurt of hot cum melting into the snow while he sucked in breaths of cold air.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chocolates for Everyone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>"MAYDAY MAYDAY MAYDAY, SOKOVIA FOUR SIXTEEN HEAVY, ENGINE FAILURE"</p><p> </p><p>"Sokovia four sixteen, New York. You are clear into Kennedy on runway four right" </p><p> </p><p>"Negative, we are going in the Hudson"</p><p> </p><p>"Say again Sokovia"</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>"I still don't see why we had to come all the way to Hoboken"</p><p> </p><p>"Ned, I told you, May likes the cookies and it's her birthday"</p><p> </p><p>"Delivery?"</p><p> </p><p>"You know how much those guys charge and besides I've been stuck inside for three days."</p><p> </p><p>"Snowstorm, remember? and it's still snowing and I'm freezing my ass off"</p><p> </p><p>"Would it help if I said I got extra for us?"</p><p> </p><p>"It might." Ned said as they trudged towards the Hoboken station. "Hey, what's.." he said as an enormous plane roared overhead, wing tip almost clipping a building. Ned sighed and held out his hand to take the box of cookies from his friend "Guess I'll drop them off."</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry" Peter said ducking into an alley, there was the sound of clothes being removed and then a zipper and a backpack sailed out to land on the snow. "Thanks Ned!" came the yell and a flash of red heading up among the buildings.</p><p> </p><p>Ned reached into the box and pulled out a cookie, munching it as he entered the station.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>"On your left! No, your other left" Kate yelled as she fired a volley of arrows past Eli towards the out of control car the robber's had stolen. It smashed into a bus and stopped, one of the windows smashed out and an alien looking gun stuck out firing green plasma bolts that exploded the street around them.</p><p> </p><p>"Time to move Katie Kate" Tommy said cheerfully as he slid in front of her holding up a car door as a shield.</p><p> </p><p>Further down the street Billy and Teddy were hiding behind a dumpster as a robber wielded a flamethrower, spraying a gout of flame over their heads. "This is cozy" Teddy said big green arm protectively wrapped around his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>"Forgot the marshmallows" Billy said then tilted his head when the flame stopped. "Is he out?" he asked and poked his head around the side before yelping and pulling back as the stream of fire shot by. "Nope."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh" Teddy said pointing up as an airliner screamed over head rapidly losing altitude. A moment later a huge crash came from the direction of the Hudson.</p><p> </p><p>"Speed, Hulkling go see if you can help. Wiccan stop messing around and take out that flamethrower" Eli shouted from where he was fighting two of the robbers armed with shock sticks. </p><p> </p><p>"See you later babe" Hulkling said with a sigh. </p><p> </p><p>"Gonna need a shower after all this" Wiccan said with a grin, then mumbled some words and stood up firing a barrage of lighting bolts over the dumpster. Hulkling let out a needy groan, unfurled his wings and shot into the sky chasing after Tommy's green blur.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap" Spider-Man mumbled to himself as he swung across the GW. The plane had come down on the north side, creating an explosion of water and ice in it's wake. It was now passing under the center of the bridge, sinking as it went. He dropped down landing between the stopped cars and ran to the edge. He could see passengers trying to climb out but the water and broken ice shards gave them nowhere to go as the plane sank. "Come on Spider-Man" he muttered under his breath and shot webs from both wrists arcing to the plane far below. They stuck and he was dragged forward, feet digging ruts in the asphalt until he hit the barrier at the edge. His muscles bulged through his suit as he strained to hold it and it was becoming a race to see which would fail first, his arms, his web or the barrier.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, em do you need some help?" a voice asked beside him.</p><p> </p><p>Spider-Man shrieked as he looked over his shoulder to see a huge green figure with scaled wings standing behind him "Uh.. yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, I'm Hulkling. Maybe I could take one of your .. web rope things?" the surprisingly young and friendly voice asked. Spider-Man nodded and a huge hand grabbed the web from his left hand and took the strain. With the two of them to spread the load the bridge seemed less about to fail than it had. Below there was a blur going back and forth across the lake apparently ferrying people to safety.</p><p> </p><p>"Friend of yours?" Spider-Man asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not sure.. I mean yes, team mate" Hulkling replied sounding very unsure. The bridge gave another screech and they were dragged closer to the edge, below the plane pinwheeled and sank lower. "FASTER! Tom.. Speed" Hulking roared down. </p><p> </p><p>"I can't, I'll break them" a lithe figure dressed in skin tight green and white appeared beside them and said in a thick Jersey accent, then he was gone again ferrying passengers to the shore. </p><p> </p><p>"This isn't going to hold" Spider-Man gasped through gritted teeth, his heads up display showing fractures and stress points appearing all over the bridge. "Activate Iron-Spider" he said and metal arachnid legs exploded out of the back of his suit digging deep into the bridge.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah, I didn't know you could do that, that's awesome" Hulkling gushed.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks they're new. I got some upgrades for Christmas" Spider-Man said proudly "I like your wings man."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh wow, eh thanks" Hulking said as the bridge barrier snapped and they were dragged over the edge falling down onto the plane which resumed sinking. There was a crack of thunder and a flash of blue light and Wiccan appeared above them in a halo of light.</p><p> </p><p>"iwanttheplanetofloat iwantheplanetofloat" he chanted.</p><p> </p><p>"Ambitious babe" Hulking muttered under his breath as the plane lifted out of the river. "How many left?" he yelled as himself and Spider-Man scrambled across the icy wet fuselage to where Speed was still ferrying people out.</p><p> </p><p>"Four" a blur.</p><p> </p><p>"Two" another blur.</p><p> </p><p>"All clear" he said with a grin. "Wait one more thing" he said and reappeared holding a plastic duty free bag. "OK Bill.. Wiccan, you can put it down now."</p><p> </p><p>"Wiccan!" Hulking called up with concern "Oh shit." Wiccan's eyes closed and he went limp falling towards them, as he lost consciousness the plane plummeted into the river. Hulkling leaped into the air, wings unfurling as he caught his falling boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Spider-Man shot a web at the bridge, wrapped an arm around Speed and swung them up to tower far above the deck of the bridge. </p><p> </p><p>"Again.. again" Tommy laughed when Spider-Man set him down. Below he could see Hulkling flying across the Hudson with Billy asleep in his arms. "Someones gonna be cranky in the morning" he told Spider-Man. </p><p> </p><p>"What's in the bag?" Peter asked as they sat down, breathing hard, feet dangling hundreds of feet over the icy river.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh.. they make these fancy like triangular chocolates" Tommy explained "A kid brought them to school once, they're so good. Anyway there was a bunch of them in the plane., seemed a shame to let them go to waste." He opened a package and snapped of a segment offering it to the other boy.</p><p> </p><p>"I had these, they're soooo good" Peter said lifting his mask to expose his mouth and taking a bite. They sat in companionable silence watching the stream of ambulances and fire trucks collecting the passengers from where Tommy had left them on the rover bank. "So, you're fast?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah.. and you're.. a spider?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, No.. I mean, I'm sticky and jumpy" Peter replied with mouthful of chocolate "and I'm pretty strong." </p><p> </p><p>Tommy glanced down at his Dora the Explorer watch "I gotta bounce" he said then reached over to wipe a blotch of chocolate from the corner of Peter's mouth. He grinned and licked his thumb clean. "Nice meeting you Spidey" he said and then he was gone.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice to meet you too.. Speedy" Peter said swallowing thickly, his hand moving to touch the corner of his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>"How's sleeping beauty?" Tommy asked as he walked into what Eli insisted was their headquarters but was really just a store room in the basement of the Avengers mansion that Nate and Teddy had dragged some couches into. Billy was asleep, head in Teddy's lap snoring softly. Teddy was back in normal Teddy shape though he was still wearing his costume which was way to big for him. He was flicking through his phone while he gently stroked his boyfriends hair. </p><p> </p><p>"Been out ever since. I don't know what he was thinking, he could have been killed" Teddy grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>"That's my little brother, never thinking" Tommy said. "Got ya a present" he said and rummaged through his bag for more chocolate.</p><p> </p><p>"That's what you went back into a sinking, burning, falling airplane for?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's good chocolate Teddy" Tommy said "Where's everyone else?"</p><p> </p><p>"Already gone home, they took care of the bank robbers and when they saw we had dealt with the plane they called it a night." Teddy said with a yawn. </p><p> </p><p>"Lame, no chocolate for them" Tommy said and started to strip out of his suit. "I'm gonna shower before we go home. I smell like the Hudson." He was down to his boxers, old faded ones of his own, not Billy's fancy ones he liked to borrow. "You coming? He's not gonna wake up for hours." He shrugged and turn to walk into the showers dropping his boxers as he went hooking them with his foot up to catch them. </p><p> </p><p>Teddy stared after him, eyes on the toned white ass and the long lean legs. He chewed his lip uncertainly then gently placed Billy's head on a pillow and stood. He stepped out of his costume, grabbed a towel from the rack and walked naked into the showers. Tommy was sitting on the tile floor, legs spread out in front of him, semi-hard cock in his hand.<br/>
 <br/>
"Fuck Tommy, you can't do that in here" Teddy groaned then looked closer, Tommy's head was hanging down and his hand was limp. "Tommy... you OK?" Teddy asked crouching beside the smaller boy. He put a tentative hand on Tommy's shoulder and the speedster slowly turned his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Think maybe I need more chocolate" he said with a tired smile "All that stopping and starting.. over and back. I'm beat Teddy."</p><p> </p><p>"You thought you'd just jerk off to be sure?"</p><p> </p><p>"Comes on fast.. like everything with me" Tommy replied.</p><p> </p><p>"OK, let's get you cleaned up and you can go nap with Billy, I'll go get us some real food."</p><p> </p><p>"Aren't you tired?" came the sleepy reply.</p><p> </p><p>"Nah.. I'm a superhero"</p><p> </p><p>"Asshole"</p><p> </p><p>Teddy ignored him and fetched some shampoo, gently working it into Tommy's hair. "Arm up" he said taking Tommy's hand and holding it up. He soaped his pit then slid arm around him easily lifting the boy to his feet. Tommy leaned against his chest while Teddy washed down his back. </p><p> </p><p>"Lower is fine" came the muffled voice against his chest as his hand stopped at the top of Tommy's ass.</p><p> </p><p>"You're the worst" Teddy snorted then scooped him up in his arms and carried him out to the locker room. He managed to dry them off but by now Tommy was actually asleep. Teddy dressed him in a pair of Billy's clean sweats that he kept for training and set him on the couch with his brother. </p><p> </p><p>Teddy sank into the other couch and watched the twins sleep, his mind returning to what he had seen that night, maybe it was just.. experimentation, boredom. Teddy didn't have a brother so he wasn't sure if maybe this was something brothers did. The thoughts were having a definite effect on him though and he pushed them away, hurrying out to buy food for when they woke.</p><p> </p><p>When he returned laden down with Chinese food the twins were still asleep, Tommy had his head resting on Billy's chest, their legs tangled together. Teddy laid out the food then knelt beside the couch and kissed Billy's forehead "Bee.. wake up. You need to eat." Billy grumbled and cuddled closer to his brother until he eventually opened an eye and smiled adoringly at his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>"Smell's good" he said looking down to find Tommy limpet-ed to him. "What happened?"</p><p> </p><p>"You passed out, remember.. you levitated a plane" Teddy smiled helping him sit up. "And it seems there are some limits to what Tommy can do without collapsing."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah, I did. That was awesome." Billy yawned. He nudged Tommy off him and sat up reaching for a set of chopsticks. "Thanks babe" he said kissing Teddy on the cheek. Tommy woke a short time later and the three of them set about devouring everything in front of them. "I can't believe you met Spider-Man" he pouted "What was he like? Was he amazing?" he asked Teddy.</p><p> </p><p>"He's OK, nice kid, we had some chocolate on the GW" Tommy said nonchalantly. "What?" he asked when the other two stared at him, so he recounted his time with Spider-Man. "I'm pretty sure he was into me" he said finally.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure Tommy, sure."</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>"Night May" Peter said later that night closing and locking his bedroom door. He pulled he long sleeved shirt over his head and traced his fingers over the bruises from where he had collided with the bridge. His hand moved over his abs, tracing down to where the v of his abdomen disappeared into his jeans. He checked his door was locked again then pushed his jeans down and moaned softly then his hard cock sprung free. He had been commando since he had picked up his clothes from Ned, somewhere his boxers had gone missing. He checked the door was still locked and climbed on to his bed.</p><p> </p><p>Strong fingers wrapped around his thick cock as his other hand squeezed his nipple. He took his time savoring the feelings before rolling back and pulling his legs over his head, cock dangling over his face. Aiming up he shot webs into the ceiling and pulled himself up, biceps flexing. His weight shifted and his legs sank lower until his cock brushed his lips. Peter opened his mouth and dragged his flat tongue over his tip tasting himself, he'd been leaking since that Speed guy touched his face earlier. He stifled a moan as he took his cock in his mouth and suckled on his thick head. He had figured out he could do this about a day after he got his powers, it was basic physics. His tongue was warm and rough as he dragged it around the ridge of his head, lapping at the slit, drawing more and more sweet precum out. Peter bounced himself gently, lifting himself against the webs so his cock bobbed in his mouth, his heavy balls came to rest on his face, the few sparse hairs tickling his nose. He bobbed his head and almost gagged when his cock pressed against his throat and that sent him over the edge, his mouth filling with a huge amount of hot cum until the excess dripped from his lips</p><p> </p><p>"Holy crap" he whispered lowering himself back down onto the bed. He licked his lips clean and pulled the comforter up. Maybe there'd be another plane crash and he could meet that Speed guy again. "That's a terrible thought" he told himself as he fell asleep "He was cute though."<br/>
 <br/>
~</p><p> </p><p>"I better go or I'm gonna miss the train" Teddy said as they reached the door to Billy's house. Tommy gave him a friendly punch in the shoulder and thanked him for washing his butt. "I absolutely did not" a mortified Teddy shouted after him while Billy shook his head and grabbed fists of the taller boy's coat and pulled him in to a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>"I think you should stay" he said after they broke their kiss "It's getting really bad again" he said pulling Teddy into the doorway. It was, despite nothing being forecast again the storm had returned, all the roads out of the city had been closed for days despite the best efforts of the snowplows. The Kaplan's were still stranded with Rebecca's family leaving the boys alone. </p><p> </p><p>"Babe, I can't" Teddy sighed, the one time he had sneaked out had not worked out as he expected. Which is when his phone lit up with his mother's smiling face. "Hey mom, I'm sorry, I'm on my way. I wanted to make sure Billy got home. Oh.. all of them? Yeah I can, I mean I can ask. I am not sounding far to happy" he put the phone down against his leg. "Transit is closed down and someone broke the GW" he said with a  shrug "Mom thinks I should stay here."</p><p> </p><p>"She's right" Billy said immediately "That is exactly what you should do. For.. for reasons.. safety reasons."</p><p> </p><p>Teddy grinned and nudged is shoulder "Yeah it's fine Billy won't throw me out on the street. Yeah, just him and Tommy, yeah they can't get back still... ok.. I will. No, you should not order us condoms on Uber Eats! Why would you say that you terrible woman? Goodnight.. yeah, love you too." </p><p> </p><p>Billy was giggling as he dragged him inside the house, kicking the door closed behind him. "You get your sexy face in my house so I can make out with it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door slammed shut behind them and Billy was true to his word pushing his boyfriend against the wood paneled wall and kissing him hard.</p><p> </p><p>"mhmff" Teddy mumbled as Billy mauled him with his mouth, lips and tongue, hands everywhere, body pressed close. They broke apart to breath and Teddy grinned down at his boyfriend "Someone's very frisky" he teased.</p><p> </p><p>"I am appropriately frisky for a guy who's boyfriend is sleeping over in his empty house" Billy grinned. "Though I may get friskier once we get upstairs."</p><p> </p><p>"Lead the way frisky boy" Teddy laughed letting his boyfriend take his hand and lead him upstairs. They stopped at the top of the stairs for more kissing, stumbling and laughing as they fell into the living room.</p><p> </p><p>"Weren't you going home?" Tommy asked sleepily from where he was sitting on the couch, already in pajamas with the fire lighting. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh.. sorry" Billy said "Forgot you were here" he blurted out still holding onto Teddy. Hurt flashed across Tommy's face but Billy was too caught up in the moment to see it.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll get out of your way" he said and pulled himself to his feet, still lethargic compared to his usual self.</p><p> </p><p>"No Tommy" Teddy said putting his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders to calm Billy. "Stay, You looked comfy."</p><p> </p><p>"Tommy, I didn't mean.." Billy said as he recalled his words. "This is your home. You don't have to go anywhere." He pushed Tommy gently back on the couch "You look like shit."</p><p> </p><p>"Just tired" Tommy said not fighting him. "Just need a nap.. be back to myself for the pajama party" he said curling up on the end of the couch. "We gonna play truth or dare?" he managed a sleepy grin, a hint of his usual playful nature returning.</p><p> </p><p>"I dare you to have a nap" Teddy said as Billy draped a blanket over his brother.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm.. give.. much.. better.. dare" Tommy mumbled as his eyes closed.  </p><p> </p><p>"Oh I'm sure you will" Teddy laughed quietly as Billy took his hand and led him to their room. </p><p> </p><p>~ </p><p> </p><p>"You want something to wear?" Billy asked curling his finger in the loop of Teddy's jeans.</p><p> </p><p>"Why Billy Kaplan! Are you trying to get me out of my clothes?" Teddy teased.</p><p> </p><p>"Well into other ones but I'm not picky" Billy grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't see me fitting into your pj's babe. So I guess it'll have to be an underwear party" Teddy said resting his hands on his boyfriend's slim hips.</p><p> </p><p>"Eep" Billy managed before nodding furiously "That would be acceptable."</p><p> </p><p>Teddy moved his hands to his jeans slowly popping the buttons. "You sure Tommy won't mind?" he asked with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"I think he'll survive" Billy said eyes fixed on Teddy's as he pushed the tight jeans down, teasingly slow exposing another pair of novelty boxers, these covered in reindeer.</p><p> </p><p>"Sexy.." Billy breathed.</p><p> </p><p>"You have a reindeer kink?"</p><p> </p><p>"I have a Teddy kink" </p><p> </p><p>Teddy stepped out of his jeans a little self conscious as his boyfriend ogled him. "Bee.. you're staring" he laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah.. I am" Billy whispered eyes glued to Teddy as he pushed down his own jeans and awkwardly tried to kick them off stumbling against the taller boy. </p><p> </p><p>"I got ya" Teddy laughed hands sliding under his arms. "Oh.." he gasped when he felt Billy's hardness against him, they had never really gone this far, always stopping before things got this... far.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, I'm sorry" Billy groaned.</p><p> </p><p>"No.. no babe, it's.. good" Teddy smiled softly. "I am very OK with this." He tilted his head down to kiss Billy, his hands working down to rest on his hips, thumbs dragging over the soft skin between Billy's underwear and shirt. "Are you OK?" he asked pulling back to look at his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Billy nodded, smiling shyly as he felt Teddy growing hard against him. Tentatively he tugged Teddy's shirt over his head and whimpered gently at the sight of his broad chest. "You're beautiful" he whispered. </p><p> </p><p>"So are you" Teddy murmured helping his boyfriend out of his shirt. They stood there in their underwear giggling nervously.</p><p> </p><p>"I.. I'd like to take these off" Billy whispered tracing his finger around the band of Teddy's boxers in a moment of total bravery and or lust. </p><p> </p><p>"I'd like that too." Teddy said swallowing dryly. Billy leaned in and kissed his chest and let out a breath, his fingers hooked in Teddy's boxers and he began to pull them down before pausing and exhaling slowly.</p><p> </p><p>"I have to tell you something" he said pulling back, looking into Teddy's eyes nervously. "Tommy.. me and Tommy.."</p><p> </p><p>"I know" Teddy said hands on the other boy's skinny shoulders "I... I saw.. I came by and.." he explained what he had seen. Billy's eyes grew wider as panic filled his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry" Billy stuttered. "It just happened.. and.."</p><p> </p><p>"Bee.. " Teddy said calmly "Billy listen to me, it's alright.. you guys were just experimenting right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah.. but.. I guess Tee, I cheated on you"</p><p> </p><p>"I jerked off on your roof" Teddy said with a playful smile and followed it with a kiss. "Do you love me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I do, more than anything" Billy said vehemently.</p><p> </p><p>"Good, coz I love you too. Also I may have a twin kink."</p><p> </p><p>It took Billy a moment to process all this, he was standing in the middle of his bedroom, mostly naked with his incredibly hot boyfriend, who had seen him jerk off with his brother and who thought it was hot. His life had really changed in the past few weeks "Em.. I'm pretty sure Tommy has a you kink" he snorted then rested his head on Teddy's chest and hugged him tight. "I'm going to take your clothes off now" he whispered "and mine." Then they really were naked, pressed tight together, both definitely enjoying it.</p><p> </p><p>They stumbled back and fell into Billy's bed narrowly missing the ladder that led to Tommy's. Hands running over each other, cocks pressed together. Billy was on top, grinding against Teddy who's hands had gone wandering down Billy's back and after a moments hesitation and a raised eyebrow to check if it was OK had come to rest on his ass. "Oh my fucking God" Billy had gasped as Teddy had squeezed him gently. </p><p> </p><p>
"I like your butt" Teddy had giggled and they had collapsed into laughter which had let to more grinding. Billy's cock was pressed into his boyfriends pubes while Teddy's was rubbing into Billy's stomach, wet and slick and... "Holy shit Bee, how big are you?" Billy blurted and sat up falling back between Teddy's legs.</p><p> </p><p>"I.. well" Teddy had blushed as their eyes met between his legs. "Kinda big I guess"  he mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I?" Billy asked extending his hand, he received an expression that suggested that yes, indeed he could and would be very welcome to. "Fuckkk" he exhaled wrapping his hand around Teddy's cock, it was thick, really thick and long, just all around huge. The head was a little wider than the shaft, unlike Billy's.. and Tommy's who were wide at the base and narrower at the top,  the tip was wet and red, poking through his foreskin. Billy grinned like all his birthdays had come at once "You have a very nice cock babe."</p><p> </p><p>Teddy snorted with laughter "I'm glad you approve. I like yours too" he said and wrapped his large hand around Billy causing him to moan. Billy recovered and slowly stroked his boyfriend, his fingers not quite meeting around Teddy's girth. Teddy chewed his lip and did the same "You're is so hard Bee" he marveled "It's like a steel bar wrapped in velvet."</p><p> </p><p>It was Billy's turn to snort "Are you going to write poetry about my dick?" he teased but then Teddy brushed his thumb over his tip and his eyes almost rolled back in his head. "Ah.. uh wow" he moaned. Billy sped up his stroking and Teddy retaliated until they were kissing desperately as they jerked each other off. Tongues fighting, dragging over each other, sucking and licking as they grew closer. </p><p> </p><p>"Eh Bee" Teddy panted into their kiss "Babe I'm gonna.. I can't " he pleaded. </p><p> </p><p>Billy's grin was almost feral as he pulled his boyfriend back on top of him "Cum for me Tee." Teddy growled and rutted into Billy's hand, hard and fast and then with a moan that made Billy's insides shiver he came. Holy fuck it was hot, hot and everywhere and Billy thought he was probably going to die as ropes of his boyfriend's cum splattered across his stomach and chest. Teddy kissed him hard, harder than ever before and kept stroking Billy until he came, moaning into Teddy's mouth. He clung to Teddy, hips going as he fucked his boyfriend's hand with total abandon. </p><p> </p><p>When they had come down from the blissful high Teddy rocked back on his heels, his cock, soaked with their cum, resting heavy on Billy's. "That was... wow" he said with a dazed smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Definitely wow" Billy agreed his hand still around Teddy, savoring the weight of his boyfriend. "Shower?" he asked looking down at the mess on his stomach, his happy trailed completely matted. </p><p> </p><p>"Shower" Teddy agreed taking his hand and following Billy into the small bathroom attached to the bedroom. It was a tight fit but that wasn't a problem as they clung to each other kissing and licking wet skin. Billy whimpered as Teddy suckled on the crook of his neck, melting into his boyfriends arms, his hands squeezing Teddy's muscular ass. Teddy's hand slid between them and to no ones surprise they were both hard again, he wrapped his hand around both of them, shafts pressed together as he stroked them.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuckkkk Tee" Billy moaned squeezing harder and rutting his hips against Teddy. He sagged against the taller boy when he came, his second orgasm in five minutes, legs turning to jelly as Teddy followed suit and splashed cum over their stomachs. Teddy held him up with one strong arm and pulled his head back to smile at him.</p><p> </p><p>"We should shower together more often."</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy was where they had left him, curled up at the end of the couch looking small and tired as he watched a movie. </p><p> </p><p>"You look really crappy Tommy" Billy sat beside him and touched is forehead "Are you sick?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just tired.. happens" </p><p> </p><p>"Can I get you anything? I can make soup?"</p><p> </p><p>"Noodles?"</p><p> </p><p>"Stay babe, I'll make it" Teddy was putting some more wood on the fire. Billy shot him a smile and leaned against his brother "Best boyfriend ever" he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"Easy on the eyes too" Tommy lifted his blanket to let Billy join him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah" Billy sighed dreamily.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't make me laugh I'm too tired."</p><p> </p><p>When Teddy returned with a bowl of noodles Tommy threatened to murder his brother if he tried to feed him. "I'm tired, not dying" he grumbled though he didn't object when Billy held up his glass of water so he could take a sip. When he had finished Teddy cleared everything away and joined the twins on the couch, his arm wrapped around his Billy's shoulders while he flicked through his phone.</p><p> </p><p>"Unknown Super Heroes help Spider-Man rescue four hundred twelve passengers" Teddy read "One of the heroes ferried every passenger to safety making hundreds of trips at a blinding speed."</p><p> </p><p>"You saved hundreds of people" Billy said nudging his brother "Tommy.. that's incredible. I'm so proud of you."</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up.. you guys were there too"</p><p> </p><p>Tommy turned his head away but Billy pulled him into a tight hug "Proud of you" he said again and pressed a kiss to his brother's temple. Tommy turned pink and tried to hide behind his hands, eyes glistening in the firelight, praise was not something that happened in the Shepherd household. He hiccuped and sniffed back tears.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up"</p><p> </p><p>"C'mere you idiot" Billy said dragging his brother over to rest his head in Billy's lap. Tommy didn't fight it, just sighed and curled up while Billy carded his fingers through his hair. "Proud of you too" he said turning to his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I am pretty awesome. I think Spider-Man wants to have my babies" Teddy replied seriously. "Ow.. don't hit me, boyfriend abuse!" he giggled. When they had quieted down he squeezed Tommy's shoulder "Seriously dude, you did great."</p><p> </p><p>"Tommy, Why are we watching some dumb action movie? Don't you want a Christmas movie?" Billy asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe you just said that" Tommy sputtered "This is the greatest Christmas movie of all time!"</p><p> </p><p>"He's right Bee. Tommy I think you have to start it again so Billy can see it all"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you guys for real?" Billy asked in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"Yippee Ki-Yay Mother Fucker" Tommy said stretching for the remote and restarting the movie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Truth or Dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay I concede that was a pretty awesome movie"</p><p> </p><p>"Told ya, I have the best taste in movies" Tommy said as he rolled onto his back to look up at Billy and Teddy, his head still in his brothers lap. During the movie he had recovered from the exhaustion of rescuing a plane full of people and reverted to his usual wise cracking self. "So what are we doing now? You still down for some Truth or Dare Altman?"</p><p> </p><p>Billy put a pillow over his face "Is it murder if he's really annoying?"</p><p> </p><p>"You'd miss him" Teddy laughed swatting the pillow away. "I'm game if Bee is" raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine but I hope you know what you're getting us into"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh I have an idea" Teddy replied with a mischievous glint that made Billy swallow with a mixture of nerves and arousal.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy grinned widely and rolled off of the couch. He sat cross legged on the rug by the fire beckoning them over "okletsdothisthing"</p><p> </p><p>Billy rolled his eyes and followed his brother down, dragging Teddy behind him "I intend to tell you I told you so." The three boys sat in a circle, Billy and Teddy still holding hands while Tommy bounced excitedly. "Alright Tommy, Truth or Dare?" Billy asked stretching his leg out beside his brother, his bare foot pointed at the heat of the fire.</p><p> </p><p>"daredaredare" Tommy said leaning forward and squeezing his brother's foot. </p><p> </p><p>"I dare you to sit still until your next turn" Teddy said with a smirk, his eyes glancing to where Tommy was casually massaging Billy's foot, who didn't seem to notice.</p><p> </p><p>"You.. That.. that's just mean" Tommy pouted as a Billy giggled. "But if that's how you wanna play it Altman, the gloves are off. Truth or Dare?"</p><p> </p><p>"This is going to end badly" Billy sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Truth, I have nothing to hide" Teddy replied holding Tommy's gaze.</p><p> </p><p>"How many times did you jerk off to my dick pic?" </p><p> </p><p>"Tommy!"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't blame the player blame the game"</p><p> </p><p>"Em.. twice" a very red faced Teddy admitted, his bravado diminishing as he gave his boyfriend a guilty look.</p><p> </p><p>"Hah! Told you" Tommy crowed to his brother who was looking at Teddy with amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"Theodore Rufus Altman I am shocked" Billy said dead pan then grinned and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. "I'll ask him to draw one of my dick" he whispered in Teddy's ear, which managed to turn Teddy a brighter shade of red.</p><p> </p><p>"You're up lil bro, What's it gonna be?" </p><p> </p><p>Billy slowly raised his middle finger "Dare." Whatever it was going to be couldn't be worse than whatever embarrassing secret Tommy would demand.</p><p> </p><p>"Dare you to kiss me" Teddy said quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"You are a cheating cheater Altman" Tommy huffed but still settled back to watch as Billy kissed his boyfriend messily, really messily. Teddy giggled under the enthusiastic onslaught, licking and nibbling back until they finally broke apart to breath.</p><p> </p><p>"That was like watching two cows make out" Tommy snorted "You gotta work on that technique brother."</p><p> </p><p>"I like his technique"</p><p> </p><p>"I like you"</p><p> </p><p>"You two are sickening. Stop staring soulfully into his eyes and give me a dare"</p><p> </p><p>"All you Bee" Teddy said wiping his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"I dare Tommy... to..." Billy scrunched up his face in concentration. "Hard to dare someone who's afraid of nothing"</p><p> </p><p>"Clowns.. No clowns" Tommy said with a shudder.</p><p> </p><p>"I dare you to..." he look over at Teddy and smirked "Play the rest of the game naked"</p><p> </p><p>Tommy blurred and he was naked legs spread wide "Now we're playing!" he grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Teddy made a strained noise and looked back at Billy's eyes avoiding Tommy. "You can look" Billy laughed "But no touching.."</p><p> </p><p>"Yet" Tommy corrected reaching down to rearrange his balls where they were stuck to his thigh.</p><p> </p><p>Teddy looked back at Tommy's smirking face then slowly lowered his gaze over his pale toned body to the snow whites pubes and his soft cock. "This is an interesting sleepover" he mumbled. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy looked at his brother and raised an eyebrow. "Dare" Billy sighed theatrically though he'd be lying if he said he wasn't getting turned on.</p><p> </p><p>"Nakey nakey" Tommy cheered pumping his arms in the air. </p><p> </p><p>Billy rolled his eyes and pulled off his hoodie and shirt then leaned back and lifted his butt pushing the red pajama pants down and kicking them off his ankles. He was blushing, redness spreading to his slim pale chest. </p><p> </p><p>"Nice chub bro" Tommy teased giving Billy's foot a playful squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck..." Teddy breathed, eyes flicking back and forth between the twins. He reached down to adjust himself in the too small borrowed sweat pants he was wearing. </p><p> </p><p>"What's up Altman?" Tommy asked innocently as he idly ran his finger through his pubes.</p><p> </p><p>"Tee... Say Dare babe" Billy said, embarrassment quickly replaced with amusement at his boyfriend's flustered expression.  </p><p> </p><p>"Uh dare?" Teddy said thickly.</p><p> </p><p>"I dare Teddy to keep his clothes on all night" Tommy said quickly with an evil grin. Teddy whined and rocked back and forth in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>"Tommy!"</p><p> </p><p>"Kidding, kidding, get em off big boy"</p><p> </p><p>Teddy gave them a goofy grin, kissed Billy on the cheek and pulled off his shirt exposing his muscular body then teasingly pushed the sweats down, past trimmed pubes a shade darker than the hair on his head. The twins eyes were wide as the band of his sweats slid lower showing the root of his cock.</p><p> </p><p>"stopteasingstopteasing" Tommy pleaded until Teddy took pity, kicked off his sweats and bowed. He was half hard, foreskin still covering the head and already bigger than the twins.</p><p> </p><p>"You're gonna need a lot of lube" Tommy blurted to his brother.</p><p> </p><p>"What? Oh my god Tommy shut up!" Billy kicked his brother in the thigh. Teddy sat back down beside his boyfriend and draped his arm over his narrow shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"What makes you think Bee is gonna be bottom?" Teddy asked raising an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"Eep" Billy managed.</p><p> </p><p>"True, true, I shouldn't assume" Tommy admitted playing with his foreskin between thumb and forefinger, he was getting harder by the second. "Kind of a waste though. Maybe Billy can find something smaller to start with and by smaller I mean slightly above average."</p><p> </p><p>"Eep" Teddy replied at the implication, his own hand moving to his cock. He glanced over to see Billy stroking himself too.</p><p> </p><p>"So circle jerk?" Tommy asked casually. </p><p> </p><p>"Um.. em"</p><p> </p><p>"That's a yes" Billy said for his boyfriend. "How exactly does this work.." he asked Tommy "Since you're the expert."</p><p> </p><p>"Get closer" Tommy instructed and they shuffled together. Billy's right leg was draped over Tommy's left, his folded left tucked under Teddy's. "Right hand out.. grab a dick" he grinned and wrapped his hand around Teddy's thick shaft "Nice man" he whispered. Teddy gasped and reached for Billy, gently squeezing him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh.. fuck" Billy breathed watch his brother jerk his boyfriend off.</p><p> </p><p>"Ahem!" Tommy said to his brother nodding to his own rock hard cock. </p><p> </p><p>"Right.. sorry" Billy said and took Tommy in his hand. Teddy groaned at the sight and began stroking him slowly. The room was quiet except for the breathing of the three teens and the soft slapping sound of skin on skin.</p><p> </p><p>"Never jerked another uncut guy off before" Tommy said gently playing with Teddy's foreskin, it was already glistening with pre-cum.</p><p> </p><p>"Me either" Teddy murmured as he rubbed his thumb over Billy's tip.</p><p> </p><p>"I never jerked off another cut guy" Billy added with a pout and then they broke into a fit of giggles.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe we should invite Eli next time" Tommy grinned. "Switch hands."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait.. Tommy, could you grab me the lube in the bathroom" Billy asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure" Tommy said pouring some into his left hand, giving no sign he had crossed the house except his hair was still swaying. He reached over and slicked his brother's cock as he began to stroke him. He passed the bottle over to Teddy who drizzled the lube over Tommy's cock and tentatively reached out to stroke him.</p><p> </p><p>"Want me to use it on you babe?" Billy asked and got a fervent nod in response. The circle jerk continued, the sounds wetter with the addition of lube. Free hands reached out to explore, caressing nipples, balls, abs.</p><p> </p><p>"Altman" Tommy said with a mischievous grin "Why don't you do us both at the same time?"</p><p> </p><p>Teddy groaned and bit his lip, he replaced Tommy's hand with his own on Billy's cock and began to jerk both twins off. In turn they reach for him, smaller hands on his large cock, Billy working his base while Tommy rolled his palm over Teddy's slick head. Teddy closed his eyes feeling the differences between the two hard cocks, rubbing a thumb around the ridge of Tommy and hearing a moan, then doing the same to Billy and hearing an identical sound.Their hands were different, Billy's were softer while Tommy ran calloused pads over his shaft. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh fuckkkkk" Teddy whined as Billy kissed him hard. Tommy watched them, mouth slightly open, eyes wide as he gently vibrated his hand on Teddy. They pulled back to breath and turned to look at him. </p><p> </p><p>"Tommy.. would you like to make out with my boyfriend"</p><p> </p><p>"ohmygodyesiwould"</p><p> </p><p>"Cool" Teddy said and leaned in to kiss him. It was different, Tommy was harder than Billy somehow, lips taught, tongue flicking in and out. And no it wasn't the same, not the sense of completeness that Billy gave him but fuck it was hot. It was so fucking hot.</p><p> </p><p>Billy watched them kiss, Tommy's eyes screwed tightly shut, head tilted to the side, a familiar flush spreading over his neck and chest. Teddy's stroking of their cocks had become slower as he was distracted, short erratic strokes causing lube to splatter their stomachs. Billy leaned in and kissed them both on the cheek until they broke this kiss and turned to him. Tommy didn't hesitate, his tongue flicked over his brother's lips, lips curling with desire and then they were making out. Billy moaned into his brother's mouth, their tongues battling each other, sucking and licking, so different from Teddy's slow loving pace. He could hear Teddy letting out little whimpers of want as he watched the twins kiss. Then he joined them.</p><p> </p><p>It was messy and awkward kissing two people at once but Billy didn't care. Teddy pulled the twins on top of him and they rolled back onto the floor. They rutted together, bodies slick with sweat and lube, teenage hormones raging, three cocks rubbing together desperately. Billy could feel hands roaming over his body, fingers tangling in hair, then oh fuck Tommy was lapping at his nipple, teasing the pink nub with his teeth. His hissed in pleasure and his hand found his brothers balls squeezing playfully, short fingernails dragging over Tommy's loose hanging sac.</p><p> </p><p>"Jesus.. Fuck!" Tommy whimpered releasing Billy's nipple and pressing a kiss to his lips, softer, more needy. Billy smiled into the kiss before sucking on his brother's tongue, giggling at Tommy's moans.</p><p> </p><p>It was Billy's turn to moan when he felt Teddy's hand on his butt cheek, squeezing firmly then when he caught Billy's eye brushing his thumb between his boyfriend's cheeks. Billy moaned into his brother's mouth and his cock twitched releasing a spurt of pre-cum onto Teddy's stomach. The twins broke their kiss and exchanged a look before turning to Teddy.</p><p> </p><p>"Eh guys?" Teddy said a little nervous of their lustful grins. They moved together Billy taking his boyfriend's left nipple, Tommy his right. "Ahhh fuckk" Teddy groaned feeling twin tongues licking his nipples. He rolled his head back and shivered under the onslaught, toes curling. Their hands found his cock, stroking him together, fingers laced together. Teddy lifted his head to watch and tangled his fingers in their hair biting his lip as his lube slicked fingers dragged through white and black hair, he tugged playfully and was rewarded with teasing nips, teeth dragging over his skin. The twins were grinding their cocks against Teddy's legs, pert butts flexing, he reached down to squeeze them both, pulling them against him, a finger tracing between their cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually the twins released his nipples and looked up "You okay babe?" Billy asked his flustered looking boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>"If this is a dream I'm going to have to do so much laundry" he said then leaned in for a kiss "I love you Bee."</p><p> </p><p>Tommy sat back on Teddy's thigh and jerked off watching them kiss, his free hand tickling Teddy's heavy balls.</p><p> </p><p>Billy whispered a question in Teddy's ear and grinned at the frantic nodding response. "Teddy wants us to cum on him" he said sitting back beside his brother.</p><p> </p><p>"Where you want it Altman?" Tommy smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"Face" Teddy blurted out without hesitation, ears turning pink.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuckkk"</p><p> </p><p>"Altman you dark horse"</p><p> </p><p>The twins moved around to kneel on either side of his head, sitting forward to jerk themselves off, cock heads brushing together inches over Teddy's face, smooth balls bouncing on his cheeks. Teddy's hand went for his own cock jerking hard as he watched the twins above him, their cocks were dripping pre-cum and he couldn't resist licking his lips. He couldn't tell who he was tasting or if they both tasted the same but whoever it was they were sweeter than his own. Teddy moaned and inhaled deeply, the scent of cock, pre-cum and sweat almost overwhelming, his eyes rolled back and he bit his lip hard.</p><p> </p><p>"Tommy.. I'm close" Billy panted, eyes darting around trying to take in the whole scene.</p><p> </p><p>"Ready when you are bro" Tommy kissed him hard then the turned their gaze down to Teddy.</p><p> </p><p>Teddy looked up with lust filled eyes and opened his mouth, pink tongue extended.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh fuck.." Billy moaned as he realized what Teddy intended "You sure?"</p><p> </p><p>Teddy didn't get a chance to answer because Tommy moaned and pointed his cock at his mouth, foreskin back, head slick and dripping.</p><p> </p><p>"fuckfuckfuckfuck" he whined and shot a rope of white cum onto Teddy's tongue, splattering over his lips and chin. The second rope fell across his nose and cheek and then it was joined by Billy's.</p><p> </p><p>"Teee!" Billy gasped and coated his boyfriends tongue in cum where it mixed with his brother's. His slim hips jerked forward as he shot over and over, face mashing with Tommy's as they kissed. Their cock heads rubbing together wet and hovering just over Teddy's lips.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy broke the kiss and smiled at his brother looking down at Teddy desperately stroking his thick cock, face a mess of their cum. "Altman.. cum on us." </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, yes, please Tee" Billy pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>Teddy got to his feet unsteadily, mouth hanging open still full of their cum. The twins knelt side by side, mouths open as he jerked off above them, his big cock right in front of their faces, slick and wet as the foreskin slid up and down. "Ahh fuck" Teddy groaned as he released, pointing his cock back and forth across their tongues as he unloaded, spurt after spurt. When he finished the twins were coated in cum and Teddy sank to his knees in front of them. The three boys panting, smiling almost shyly after their orgasms.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy broke the awkwardness by licking cum from Teddy's face. "That's mine" he said thoughtfully then licked some more "You taste different bro."  Billy thought about resisting but a moment later he joined his brother licking Teddy clean, Tommy was right they did taste different. </p><p> </p><p>Some time later, after showering individually, the shower was too small for three of them and it seemed wrong to exclude Tommy after what they had all done together, they stood naked and clean in the twins bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>"If we put both mattresses together on the floor we could sleep together" Teddy said looking at the bunk bed and Billy loved him for it, for caring. Tommy gave a non-committal shrug but nodded when Billy squeezed his hand. Teddy and Tommy dragged the mattresses down while Billy fetched a queen set of bedding from the linen closet.</p><p> </p><p>Billy and Teddy got in first, Billy curling up against his boyfriend. "Come on Tommy" Teddy said encouragingly, holding the sheets up. Tommy climbed in beside him, slowly, almost shy.</p><p> </p><p>"You can go in the middle" Billy said and dragged his brother over Teddy, wrapping an arm around his taught stomach. Teddy rolled over and draped his big arm over the twins.</p><p> </p><p>"Goodnight Bee"</p><p> </p><p>"Goodnight Tee"</p><p> </p><p>"Night Tommy"</p><p> </p><p>"Night Altman"</p><p> </p><p>"Goodnight Tommy"</p><p> </p><p>"Night bro"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Frosty the Snowman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Bee.. I think Tommy is bored"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What makes you think that?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He just vibrated through the couch."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"imboredimboredimbored"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy walked into the living room where Teddy was peacefully reading a book and Tommy was pacing the room, bouncing with each step. "Dad says the weather is going to get worse tonight, biggest blizzard on record and record lows everywhere."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So I guess they won't be back tonight" Teddy said looking over his book.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nope, they can't even get out of my Aunts driveway. You think you can stay tonight?" Billy asked hopefully as he looked outside. It was snowing lightly at the moment but the city was still at a standstill, the snowplows unable to catch up with the previous nights fall. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm pretty sure mom doesn't want me snowshoeing across the city" Teddy set his book down and went to his boyfriend, sliding his hands around Billy's slim waist. "Would you like me to stay?" he asked softly and got a kiss in reply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"enoughsmoochingimbored"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let's go to the park while it's not so bad. We need to walk Tommy" Billy said leaning his head against Teddy's chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ow!, No powers Tommy!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm not using powers you just have terrible aim"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ow!, Teddy! Protect me!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'd hate to get in the middle of your sibling bonding" Teddy chuckled as Billy hid behind him from the flurry of snowballs his brother was hurling at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That not what you said last night" Tommy crowed circling them and trying to hit Billy. Teddy turned crimson and sputtered something unintelligible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No sibling bonding tonight" Billy hissed "Unless you stop."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy stopped and tossed the snowball over his shoulder "Let's make a snowman.".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Firstly, where did you get a carrot? Secondly that is not where the carrot should go, there are children present."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy rolled his eyes and removed the carrot and two snowballs. "Mexico, they're in season." He handed the carrot to Billy and knelt down so his brother could climb on his shoulders. The snowman was enormous, it had taken all three of them to roll the huge ball that made the body and some discrete magic from Billy to get the head on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"His mouth is kinda crooked Bee, he looks like he's having a stroke" Teddy said standing back to watch his boyfriend push shiny black pebbles into the snowman. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Would you like to do it?" Billy huffed before climbing down from Tommy's bony shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's perfect" Teddy said wrapping his arms around his boyfriend as they admired their creation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let's go do that!" Tommy said pointing across the park to where a gigantic snowball fight had started, a chaotic melee of people laughing and hurling snow at each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nooooo no more snowballs, we could go skating" Billy whined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There's too many people" Tommy objected "Look how slow they're going." He was right, people were slowly following the trail of ice through the park, many holding hands as they went.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It looks nice" Teddy said squeezing Billy to him and resting his chin on his shoulder "I want to skate with you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Lame! You guys go hold hands. I'll meet you at the churro stand after I've laid waste to these hipsters."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't kill anyone" Billy sighed and slipped his hand into Teddy's watching his brother stride towards the snowball fight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy veered off before he reached the crowd to deal with a call of nature, making his way to the restroom. The door had been left open and the inside filled with drifts of snow. He went to stand at the urinal and unzipped the snow pants he had borrowed from Billy. It took a while to get himself out "That is some serious shrinkage" he muttered to his penis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry?" a voice asked beside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy jumped and turned to find a boy his own age standing beside him facing the wall. "What the fuck man, don't sneak up on me!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You always talk to your dick?" the boy asked turning his head to look at him. He was a little shorter than Tommy with short wavy brown hair and a playful smile. He was hot and somehow seemed kind of familiar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy shrugged "Doesn't everyone" still holding his cock in his left hand, the other boy's eyes darted down then back up to his face. "I'm Tommy" he said holding out his right hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Eh.. Peter.. Pete" the boy replied. He swallowed and turned to face Tommy and took his hand, cock still in the other. They shook but neither moved to let go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy made a show of looking down "Someone's... not cold" he smirked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thermal underwear" Peter stuttered feeling the other boys gaze on him. "Maybe... maybe we could find a way to warm you up" he said nervously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What did you have in mind?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter chewed his lip for a moment then sank down, knees crunching into the snow. He took Tommy in his hand and squeezed gently before leaning in to wrap his lips around Tommy's cock. He closed his eyes and pulled the snow pants down to Tommy's knees then his hands went to rest on his ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"holyfuckingshit" Tommy moaned as Peter's wet mouth warmed his cock. He placed a hand on the other boy's head and closed his eyes as he got his first blow job.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter could feel Tommy growing in his mouth, the feeling not so different from when he sucked himself, though the other boy's was far less thick than his own cock. He slid Tommy's foreskin back with his lips and began to suckle on the sensitive head, tongue dragging around the ridge. Tommy gave a little whimper and he tasted sweet pre-cum filling his mouth. Peter dragged the flat of his tongue over the leaking tip tasting the other teen then slowly bobbed his head, talking Tommy deeper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"fuckfuckfuck" Tommy babbled as his cock head poked at the entrance to Peter's throat. Peter gasped but didn't pull away as he messily sucked Tommy off, trying to take him deeper but not quite able to take him into his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter pulled back to take a breath, a thread of saliva connecting his lips to Tommy's hard wet cock. He opened his eyes and took in the site in front of him, long hard cock, smooth balls pulled up tight to pale skin and holy fuck, white pubes. He looked up to see the other boy looking down at him dazed expression "Take.. take your hat off."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?" Tommy mumbled, barely able to think but he reached up and pulled off the green beanie revealing his messy of white hair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh fuck" Peter blurted as he recognized the other superhero. Tommy's eyes widened even more and a dopey grin spread across his face. He reached down to rub his thumb on the corner of Peter's mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey Spidey."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck, please you can't tell anyone. No one can know who I am" Peter pleaded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dude, relax. I don't need my identity getting out either" Tommy assured him then frowned. "I hope this doesn't mean I don't get to blow you too." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Em no.. I mean if you want" Peter said with a mixture of relief and lust. He leaned in to lick Tommy again when his eyes moved to the back of his hand where all the hairs were standing up. "Someone's coming."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah me, I hope."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter stood quickly, pulled Tommy's pants up and dragged Tommy to the sink just as a man walked in to use the facilities.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Want to come back to my brother's.. to my place" Tommy asked as they walked outside. "It's not far"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as the bedroom door closed behind them lips were pressed together and clothes were quickly discarded. Tommy pulled Peter back onto the mattresses that occupied the center of the room. "Sleepover" he said by way of explanation. His hand snaked between them to wrap around Peter's thick cock and he stroked him as they made out, fuck it was thicker than Teddy's though length-wise it was less than the twins. Tommy broke the kiss and kissed his way down the other teens body, licking at the pink nipples, dragging his tongue over well defined abs. When he reached it he held Peter's cock up then gave an experimental lick, found he liked it and stretched his lips around the head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ohhhh man" Peter moaned as the speedster sucked him, it was his first blowjob too, he assumed doing it to yourself didn't count. Tommy kept licking and sucking, he couldn't take much more than the head into his mouth but that was enough to leave Peter moaning in pleasure. "Tommy.. turn.. turn around" he panted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Huh...ohhhhh" Tommy grinned and got on all fours above him, his long cock resting on the other boy's lips. Getting blown was amazing, sixty-nine-ing was a whole other level. Tommy was almost overwhelmed, the taste and smell of sucking another dude while his own cock was getting sucked was making him shake. Then Peter squeezed his ass and rubbed his finger down Tommy's crack, lingering over his butt hole, tapping lightly. Tommy whimpered and his cock throbbed as he shot load after load into Peter's mouth. He sucked hard and vibrated his hand on the other teen's cock until he was rewarded with an equally large mouthful of cum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"mhmm" Tommy hummed as he swallowed over and over, his tongue dragging over Peter's head, his own cock was super sensitive and he squirmed as Peter suckled on him. The finger on his hole had stopped tapping and was gently pressing into the tiny entrance and that felt really fucking good so Tommy decided to return the favor, he reached down and spread Peter's cheeks then cautiously dragged his finger along until he felt his hole. It was warm and soft and as he pressed his finger gently inside he could feel Peter's pulse throbbing. Tommy was rewarded with a moan of approval and the taste of more cum oozing from the thick cock in his mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy lifted his head to breathe, lips red and swollen, wet with cum "Fuck man that's good" he groaned. Peter let Tommy's cock slip from his lips and tilted his head to look up at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're really good at that"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"First time"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Me too" Peter said then grinned "I mean other than to myself." He licked a bead of cum from Tommy's cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You can suck yourself? showmeshowmeshowme" Tommy said climbing off and sitting back legs spread, cock red and hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What was that?" Peter asked propping himself up on his elbows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Show me.." Tommy said slowly, then "showmeshowmeshowme." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, eh ok" Peter put his legs over his head and pulled his thigh down until he had his lips around his cock head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's fucking hot" Tommy said moving closer to watch as spider-man sucked himself off messily. Tommy was stroking himself slowly as he watched the wet cock sliding in and out. He reached over and rubbed the other boy's ass "You want me to? Ya'know..." he asked with a grin walking his fingers down Peter's crack. The reply was a muffled moan which he took as a "Yes." Tommy knelt forward to examine Peter's ass, it was muscular, nearly as pale as his own and smooth but for some light hairs behind his balls. Tommy had never seen a butt hole in real life before, it was pink and wrinkled, the skin around it slightly darker than the rest but mostly it looked impossibly small. He briefly wondered what is own looked like and decided that he'd ask Billy to compare later. He rubbed the pad of his finger back and forth feeling Peter twitch under him then reached for Billy's lube and drizzled some over his finger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"mhmfff" Peter moaned around his cock as Tommy's long finger slid easily inside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So... warm" Tommy breathed as he felt the other boy's body envelope him. He moaned softly when Peter took his cock and began stroking him slowly and started sliding his finger in and out. Tommy leaned in and kissed the back of Peter's leg, nibbling playfully on the soft skin. Peter flexed and his hole tightened on Tommy's finger and he wondered how it would feel on his cock. He curled his finger a little teasing, slipping out and circling the hole then sliding back in. Peter moaned loud and squeezed his finger again and Tommy watched in amazement as the base of his cock throbbed as he came again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter swallowed greedily then let his cock fall from his lips to take in a deep breath, cum dripping from his lips "Holy shit" he gasped. Tommy gently removed his finger and lowered the other boys legs before climbing on top of him and kissing him deeply, his hard cock pressed into Peter's saliva coated balls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You have a nice butt hole"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Em, thanks" Peter snorted out a laugh and kissed him again. "Want me to blow you again?" he asked feeling Tommy's cock against him. "Or I could check out your butt hole" he smirked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Butt hole please" Tommy said fervently. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This is the most times I've said butt hole in a conversation" Peter said and rolled them over, easily flipping Tommy onto his back. Tommy happily pulled his legs back over his head exposing himself. Which was when Peter's phone rang "Fuck.. I'm sorry, I gotta go. I'm so sorry!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What? You're gonna leave me... like this" Tommy whined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, I'll make it up to you" Peter said scrambling into his clothes, pulling on a shirt backwards then reversing it when Tommy made a spinning motion with his hand, his ass still exposed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I doubt I'll forgive you for giving me blue balls"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter had already opened the window and was about to climb out when he ducked back in and knelt between Tommy's legs. "I bet you will" he said and dragged his tongue over Tommy's hole then jumped out the window and swung away into the fading light.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"jesusfuck" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Bluest Balls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Two hot chocolates please. Babe, you want to split a cookie? Yeah and a cookie, chocolate chip." Teddy paid and turned back to Billy who was shivering beside him. "Go grab a seat by the fireplace. I'll get these."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks Tee" Billy said, teeth chattering as he hurried away to find them seats. The temperature had dropped as the sun began to set and after two hour skating Billy was cold to his bones. Teddy had insisted they stop for something warm on the way home because he was not going to explain to Billy's mom why her son was a Popsicle. Billy sank into the soft love seat and warmed his hands against the gas fireplace. When he could feel his fingers he fished out his phone, there were a few messages from his family, one from Kate who had apparently fled the cold for California only to find the icy weather was there too, and many, many from Tommy. He sighed and opened the first.</p><p> </p><p>"I gotta pee, Can I pee in the bushes in central park?"</p><p> </p><p>"Are there bears?"</p><p> </p><p>"Found the restrooms!"</p><p> </p><p>"No bears!"</p><p> </p><p>"Found a hot boy!"</p><p> </p><p>"holyfuckingshitthatwasawesometakinghimhome"</p><p> </p><p>"Pretend I put a sock on our door"</p><p> </p><p>"jesusfuck"</p><p> </p><p>"I have the bluest balls"</p><p> </p><p>"I had a nap"</p><p> </p><p>"Making dinner, stop smooching and come home."</p><p> </p><p>Billy groaned and closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong?" Teddy asked sitting beside him and setting their food on the coffee table. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not sure, Tommy met a hot boy and there was a sock and he has blue balls maybe? And he's making us dinner" he said lifting his mug in both hands and sipping the creamy chocolate. "You are the best boyfriend" he sighed leaning against Teddy.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess I am"</p><p> </p><p>"Tee?" Billy asked after the hot drink had chased away the worst of his shivers. "You remember last night... with Tommy."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't think I'm ever going to forget that" Teddy admitted with a smile, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend. "Is it bothering you?"</p><p> </p><p>"No.. is it bothering you?"</p><p> </p><p>"No.. Tommy is fun but.. I love you."</p><p> </p><p>"How do you always know the right thing to say?"</p><p> </p><p>"I believe we established I am the Best Boyfriend."</p><p> </p><p>"Probably better if you don't say that about yourself" Billy laughed and kissed his cheek. "I notice you put our cookie away" he pouted.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want you to spoil your dinner"</p><p> </p><p>"Worst boyfriend" Billy grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>"So much stuff" Tommy whispered as he browsed the cupboards in the Kaplan's kitchen. He had found a cook book, well there were hundreds of them on a bookshelf beside the refrigerator. Who had a bookshelf in their kitchen and two spice racks? Tommy had always liked cooking, though there wasn't much cooking in the Shepherd household. He had settled on Spaghetti Bolognese and Garlic Bread. He was pretty sure he could pull that off and there was a part of him that, he definitely wouldn't admit to, that wanted to make Billy and Teddy happy. He dragged his fingers through his hair, looked at the book again and took down some spices, careful with the delicate cork stoppered bottles. Everything was so nice here.</p><p> </p><p>After Pete had left he lay on the mattress for a long time trying to process what had just happened, cold air flooded in through the open window causing goose flesh to cover his naked skin. Pete was hot, he was really fucking hot and they had done.. that.. and then Pete had licked his. Tommy dragged himself to the window to close it then pulled a comforter over himself and had a nap, he's save jerking off for later.</p><p> </p><p>When he woke he had showered, made a sandwich and wandered the house in bare feet and pajama pants. There were family photos everywhere, vacations on sunny beaches, snowy mountains, famous monuments and each one with a smiling Billy surrounded by his loving family. He leaned forward examining one, Billy was young maybe six or seven with a big grin and two missing teeth, he wondered if that's what he had looked like then. Tommy shook off whatever it was he was feeling, turned on some pop music and danced his way around the kitchen while he made dinner.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>"Is this your street?" Teddy yelled over the howling blizzard. When they had left the coffee shop in had been snowing heavily but half way to Billy's house the wind had picked up, the sky darkened and now they could barely see in front of them. </p><p> </p><p>"No.. no, one more, that's the bagel shop" Billy called back, his hand held tight in Teddy's, head down against the wind. They struggled on with Teddy insisting Billy stay behind him, which he had protested until he was blown over. "Fine.. fine, but I am not a damsel in distress" he had grumbled. By the time they reached Billy's brownstone they were coated in snow and Billy was shaking violently. He struggled with the key, numb fingers unable to get it in the keyhole. Teddy reached to help when the door opened, light spilling out onto the street.</p><p> </p><p>"holyshitgetinside" Tommy said holding the door to prevent it slamming open, his white hair blowing wildly in the wind. They stumbled inside and Teddy helped shoulder the door closed while Tommy slammed home the lock. "Fuck Billy, you ok?" Tommy said kneeling where his brother had sunk down to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"Cold" he said through chattering teeth.</p><p> </p><p>"Up you get" Tommy said pulling his brother up and removing his coat, he wrapped his arms around Billy and held him tight. "Don't puke on me" he said as he started to vibrate.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh.. oh Tommy!" Billy stuttered as his vision blurred, skin tingling, ears ringing as Tommy vibrated them both. The experience was so disconcerting he forgot he was cold as he tried not to throw up his hot chocolate.</p><p> </p><p>"Tommy please don't explode my boyfriend" Teddy said with some concern.</p><p> </p><p>"Pfft, I'm barely moving" Tommy replied as he slowed to a stop. "Warmer?"</p><p> </p><p>"Eh yes, I think." Billy admitted opening his eyes. He was a little green and he swallowed wetly "Please just let me freeze to death next time."</p><p> </p><p>"Lame" Tommy said and stepped back. "You have time for a shower before dinner. If you guys don't take all day" he said waggling his eyebrows "No shower sex until after dinner."<br/>
  <br/>
"Come on Bee let's go not have shower sex" Teddy said wrapping his arm around his boyfriends shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"No shower sex without me" Tommy muttered following them upstairs. He turned and went back to the kitchen to check on the food while they went to Billy's room. Their room, not just Billy's he had to stop thinking of it like that.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>"This is so much better" Billy groaned as the hot water cascaded over them. He leaned back into Teddy's arms, back pressed to his boyfriends chest. If someone had told him a week ago he'd be showering naked with Teddy and not freaking out he would never have believed them, but here he was, naked and not freaking out. </p><p> </p><p>"Better than having your molecules vibrated?" Teddy teased as he soaped Billy's chest.</p><p> </p><p>"You try it and see how you like it"</p><p> </p><p>"No thanks. I like this just fine" Teddy chuckled pressing a kiss to his neck, his soapy hands moving down to Billy's stomach, fingers playing with his happy trail. "Still.. he was trying to help you. He was worried."</p><p> </p><p>"I know.. I know, I'll thank him" Billy said watching his boyfriend's fingers brush the edge of his wet pubes. "I thought we weren't having shower sex."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just being thorough Bee, I'd hate to miss a spot."</p><p> </p><p>"Best Boyfriend Ever!"</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>"Tommy... this is amazing. You better not let the brats know you can cook like this or you're gonna be making dinner for ever"</p><p> </p><p>"I like cooking" Tommy said quietly. "I never had a kitchen like this before. Did you know you have two spice racks?" he added twirling spaghetti onto his fork. "Two!"</p><p> </p><p>"Dad has a shopping problem, he drinks wine and orders fancy stuff for the kitchen." Billy explained reaching for a piece of garlic bread.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeff would love to cook with you" Teddy said around a mouthful of food.</p><p> </p><p>"Yep, no one else will" Billy snorted.</p><p> </p><p>"I just like to cook" Tommy mumbled uncomfortably "You don't have to make a big deal about it."</p><p> </p><p>Teddy and Billy exchanged a glance and Billy nudged his brother's shoulder "Thanks for dinner." Tommy shrugged and continued eating. Billy nudged him again "So... a cute boy?"</p><p> </p><p>Tommy lit up "Yeah, super cute.. suuuuuper cute"</p><p> </p><p>"And you met him where?"</p><p> </p><p>"The restroom at the park"</p><p> </p><p>"You picked up a stranger in a restroom in the park and brought him home" Billy asked slowly, his voice level, eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>"No, yes, yes" Tommy said wolfing down some more food "What you worried he was gonna take advantage of me? How exactly to you imagine that happening?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well.. no.. I guess but still Tommy!" Billy protested looking to Teddy for support but his boyfriend was suddenly very interested in his plate. "Wait.. he wasn't a stranger? You knew him? Who is he? Do I know him?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mommm!" Tommy whined. Teddy snorted and his shoulders shook as he turned red, Billy looked murderous.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm concerned!" Billy objected. Teddy fell off his chair, Tommy laughed so hard he choked on his spaghetti. Billy kindly smacked him between the shoulder blades.</p><p> </p><p>"You both suck"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah... yeah I do" Tommy smirked wiping his eyes. "And I'm sure Altman would if you asked."</p><p> </p><p>"Tommy!" Billy groaned.</p><p> </p><p>Teddy climbed back into his chair and shrugged "Altman definitely would if you asked."</p><p> </p><p>"What if I asked?"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up Tommy"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I'm just offering my wisdom, happy to give you guys pointers on your technique" Tommy said cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>"You've had one blow job!"</p><p> </p><p>"Two! One in the park and one in our room. Among other things"</p><p> </p><p>"What other things?" Teddy asked raising an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't encourage him!"</p><p> </p><p>"Encourage me and maybe I'll show you"</p><p> </p><p>"Can we get back to who this boy that you brought back to our room and did... things with is?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fellatioed? Is that a word? Fellated?" Tommy asked screwing up his face in concentration "Blew."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, who you blew."</p><p> </p><p>"Can't say, he asked me not to" Tommy said with a what can you do shrug.</p><p> </p><p>"This was a fruitless conversation" Billy sighed.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>"Nooooooo" Billy groaned throwing his hands up in despair.</p><p> </p><p>"Pay up little bro" Tommy crowed. "Boardwalk with two hotels and three, no four houses. That is.. many, many monies."</p><p> </p><p>Billy threw a wad of monopoly money at his brother in defeat. "You think I'm a stripper? You can just throw money at me and I'll get naked?" Tommy teased.</p><p> </p><p>"No one needs to pay you to get naked" Billy pointed out as he stretched, his shirt riding up and exposing his stomach and it's happy trail. Teddy and Tommy both stared "What?" Billy asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Who's horny?" Tommy said and put his hand up. Teddy nodded quickly and raised his hand, they stared at Billy again who slowly raised his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy beamed and pulled off his shirt tossing it aside then crawled across the monopoly board towards his brother "Tommy?" Billy said eyes wide. Tommy pushed Billy back, pulled his shirt up and dragged his tongue up the fine line of hair running up to his naval, a low growl coming from him as he did so. "Eep" Billy managed before Teddy had closed the distance between them and kissed him hard on the mouth. Billy wasn't exactly sure what had turned them on so much but he found he didn't really care as his boyfriend's tongue dragged over his and Tommy.. whatever Tommy was doing to his stomach felt amazing.. wet but amazing. Billy squirmed under their attentions, Teddy's fingers were dragging through his hair, lips mashed to his as they kissed. Tommy was enthusiastically slobbering his stomach, teeth tugging playfully on his happy trail and his tongue was.. Billy giggled into his boyfriend's mouth as his brother's tongue wriggled into his belly button.</p><p> </p><p>"Tommy! Oh my god that tickles"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think he cares" Teddy chuckled lifting Billy's shirt over his head and kissing along his collar bone. "You're hot when you're flustered."</p><p> </p><p>"I must be very hot right now" he said then yelped as his pajama pants were pulled to his knees and a hand wrapped around his cock, he looked down to see Tommy grinning up at him, his tongue hovering over the tip of Billy's cock. Billy swallowed, eyes wide. Then Tommy released his cock and sat back.</p><p> </p><p>"Nah.. probably should be Altman for your first time" he said thoughtfully. "Get to it Hulkling, his dick isn't going to suck itself. Trust me, if I can't suck myself, he definitely can't."</p><p> </p><p>"Tommy! You can't just tell him.. babe don't listen to him you don't have to do... oh fucking hell" Billy began but it turned to a moan as his boyfriend leaned over and licked from his balls to his leaking tip. Teddy's eyes were wide as he wrapped his fingers around Billy and lifted him to his mouth, wet lips wrapping around him. They both moaned at the same time, Teddy as he tasted his boyfriend's cock for the first time, Billy as he felt his boyfriends mouth around him.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy had sprawled back against the couch, legs wide apart, palming himself through his pajama pants "That's fuckin' hot" he whispered, Jersey drawl back at full force. Billy put his hand on Teddy's head and dragged his fingers through his hair, eyes wide as he watched Teddy's lips slide up and down his cock. The feeling was incredible, warm and wet, the gentle suction causing him to leak pre-cum copiously. He took a breath and his eyes met his brother's, Tommy grinned back wickedly at him. Billy chewed his lip and extended his leg, pressing his foot against Tommy's crotch, he could feel his brother's hard cock through the thin material of his pajama pants. To Billy's delight that wiped the grin off Tommy's face as his eyes rolled back and he growled. Billy kneaded Tommy's cock gently through the material, driving his brother wild was helping him to keep the inevitable result of Teddy's sucking at bay.</p><p> </p><p>Teddy gazed up at him and slowly lifted his mouth from his cock, a trail of saliva connecting his tongue to Billy, he licked his lips and Billy moaned embarrassingly loud. "Am I doing it right?" Teddy asked earnestly.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh.." was all Billy could reply, a dazed smile spreading across his face.</p><p> </p><p>"I think we should share" Tommy said crawling forward and resting between his brother's legs, he pressed his face against Billy's crotch, inhaled then licked his balls. Billy shivered, his balls bouncing. Tommy took them in his mouth and sucked gently, rolling the small orbs with his tongue. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah.. we should share" Teddy agreed empathically. He leaned in and kissed his boyfriend hard on the mouth, the sweet taste of Billy's pre-cum on his lips, then he turned his attentions back to the task at hand. He stroked Billy's slick cock a few times then took him in his mouth again and suckled on the head, tongue lapping at the tip. Billy squirmed under them, a hand on each of their heads, fingers curled in blond and white hair. The feelings, the pleasure was so intense he could barely distinguish their mouths, just an overwhelming sense of licking and sucking which was when Tommy decided to be more adventurous. Billy felt his legs being lifted up, pushed gently apart, then cool air as Tommy released his balls.. then a kiss lower behind them. Then.. Billy legit whimpered as Tommy licked his hole.</p><p> </p><p>"ah.. fuck, Tommy fuck!"</p><p> </p><p>Tommy gave another experimental lick, decided he was definitely down with this and went to town on his brother's ass, tongue wriggling and licking, pressing inside the tiny hole. Billy got loud, really loud, yelling a string of unintelligible curses. Tommy was faintly aware of electricity crackling in the air and flashes of blue light as he worked his tongue inside his twin's hole. Billy's grip on his hair tightened almost painfully and Tommy saw the base of his cock pulse as he came in Teddy's mouth, spurt after spurt of hot cum until it was running from his boyfriend's lips and down his cock. Tommy felt his brother's hole squeeze on his tongue as the orgasm overwhelmed him. </p><p> </p><p>"I think we broke him" Tommy said as he and Teddy lifted their heads to look at Billy. Billy was wrecked, eyes wide, face red and his whole body was still twitching. </p><p> </p><p>"You OK Bee?" Teddy asked putting a soothing hand on his boyfriends stomach.</p><p> </p><p>"mhmfff"</p><p> </p><p>"I think that's a yes" Tommy said gently rubbing his brother's twitching thigh. "We might have to give him a minute before he's ready to return the favor" he said cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>"I might need a minute too" Teddy said bashfully and sat back to reveal a huge wet patch in his pajama pants "Got a little overexcited."</p><p> </p><p>"That is.. that is a lot Altman" Tommy said impressed. "Well I guess that means it's my turn" he said and hooked his thumbs in the band of his pajamas and began to pull them out around his hard cock. Which was when his phone rang "This better be important, who fucking calls people."</p><p> </p><p>"Yo. Yeah I remember you, how many dudes do you think I blow in a day. Actually forget I said that." Tommy slowly released his pants and let the band snap back.</p><p> </p><p>"Now? You've got to be.. can you wait like fifteen minutes. Yeah, yeah, OK, Hundreds of them you say. Can't you call Iron Man? What all of them?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, we're on our way."</p><p> </p><p>Tommy put the phone down and sighed "I swear, if my balls get any bluer I'm gonna die." He looked up at Billy and Teddy "Saddle up boys, Spider-Man is fighting Frost Giants at 30 Rock.  Let's go kick ass and get back to blowing Tommy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Evil Canada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh! That is a lot of frost giants"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Spidey!"</p><p> </p><p>"Tom.. eh Speed, you made it! I could use some help!" Spider-Man called from where he was hiding behind an upturned food truck, the plaza was in ruins as an army of Frost Giants flooded through a glowing portal.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, because of the army of angry Frost Giants. What did you do to piss them off?" Tommy asked dodging a spear of solid ice as he slid to the ground beside Spider-Man. Behind him Billy took to the air, lightning crackling across his body. Teddy unfurled his wings and powered his way up after his boyfriend. Their sudden appearance caught the attention of the Frost Giants and the barrage of ice spears slowed.</p><p> </p><p>"I was at home having a bath!"</p><p> </p><p>"Without me? Rude!" Tommy said poking his head around the edge of the truck. "So, em.. What's the plan? I mean we can wait until Billy goes boom but there might not be much of the city left by then. It's kinda hard to know when he's gonna go nuclear."</p><p> </p><p>"Billy.. as in your brother?" Spider-Man asked then shrugged "That makes sense." </p><p> </p><p>"Uh yeah, forget I said that." </p><p> </p><p>"You see that blue glowy box they're guarding, beside the Christmas tree?" Spider-Man asked. Tommy nodded, ducking back as a shard of ice flew towards him. High above Billy was firing lightning down, while Teddy was ripping sections of concrete from the building and hurling them towards the Frost Giants.</p><p> </p><p>"It's the Casket of Ancient Winters, a powerful relic from Jotunheim."</p><p> </p><p>"The what now?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's magic, It can freeze the entire planet so the Frost Giants can invade."</p><p> </p><p>"So what should we do with it?" Tommy asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Well first we have to get it, then we can bring it back through the portal and your brother can close it. He's magic right?"</p><p> </p><p>"More Dr Doolittle than Dr. Strange but yeah, he can do magic. Anyway, I'll go bring this thing through the portal then" Tommy said cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>Spider-Man turned to look at him "Oh.." Tommy was holding the Casket. "You just ran in and grabbed it?" he asked incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but it's making my hands cold so I'm gonna dump it" Tommy said with a shiver. "Go tell Billy the plan, and don't close it while I'm still in Evil Canada." </p><p> </p><p>"You are really useful!" Spider-Man said pulling up the bottom of his mask and kissing Tommy hard on the mouth, then he was gone swinging up the building.</p><p> </p><p>"jesusfuckheshot."</p><p> </p><p>"We're having sex in our costumes" Tommy yelled after him then got to his feet. "Time to save the world Shepherd" he told himself and raced off. The Frost Giants were frantically looking for the cask and between that and the rain of lightning and concrete coming down they were not happy. Tommy dodged around them, over a couple and through the portal. The cold hit him like a wall, it was icy, freezing him to his bones in a way he had never felt before. He was on a stark barren landscape of snow and ice, lines of Frost Giants stretched in all directions as they waited their turn to cross through the portal. The ground sloped up to a castle, outside of which someone was sitting on a throne, maybe he should give whoever it was his box back. Tommy took off up the hill sliding to a halt in a spray of ice. </p><p> </p><p>The someone was a tall boy, a year or two older than Tommy with raven hair and sharp features, he was hot as fuck.  Tommy dumped the box on the ice in front of him "Dude, you can't just leave shit like this lying around. What if a kid found it? Who do you think you are?"</p><p> </p><p>"I..  I am Loki of Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose" the taller teen said imperiously.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Tommy of Jersey and I am burdened with glorious abs" Tommy replied, then scooped up a snowball and threw it in Loki's face "So stay the fuck off earth." Tommy fled down the hill in a hail of ice spears. Through the portal he could see Billy attempting to work his magic while Spider-Man and Hulkling protected him. </p><p> </p><p>"Close it!" Tommy yelled as he dived through the rapidly closing portal. Billy mumbled something, glowed even more and the portal shut. Tommy slid to a halt in front of them on his back, spinning in a slow circle, hair frozen solid. "I am never going back to Evil Canada!"</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>"Tee Spider-Man is in my bedroom!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, babe, also you know he can hear you right?"</p><p> </p><p>Spider-Man gave a small wave "Hi."</p><p> </p><p>Billy waved back, Tommy rolled his eyes "Altman, you wanna de-hulk? I think the floor is gonna collapse, also you're kinda looming."</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry guys" Teddy said and shifted back to his normal form.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh" Spider-Man said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"Tee"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah babe?"</p><p> </p><p>"Clothes?"</p><p> </p><p>"Eep" Teddy yelped blushing brightly as he looked down at his naked body.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Altman doesn't have to wear clothes if he doesn't want" Tommy objected. "Pete.. I mean Spider-Man doesn't mind!" </p><p> </p><p>"I.. well.. I mean" Spider-Man stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>"You wanna take the mask off?" Tommy asked "I mean, you know who I am, he's obviously my brother and Altman.. well he has no secrets from you anymore."</p><p> </p><p>"I guess" Spider-Man said and pulled off the mask. "Hi, I'm Peter."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god Spider-Man is a cute boy!" Billy said with an exited little jump. </p><p> </p><p>"You know you're saying these things out loud, right?" Teddy asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Spider-Man can see your dick" Billy hissed back.</p><p> </p><p>"Ignore them" Tommy sighed. "They're gonna fan-boy for a while. Come on, I'm freezing. Wanna shower with me?" he asked as he stripped off his costume, pushing the tight material down past his slim hips then hopping around to get the legs off, hand on Peter's shoulder for balance. </p><p> </p><p>"Shower.. eh yes, please" Peter said then with a glance at Tommy, who had kicked off his underwear and was scratching his balls, he pressed the Spider symbol on his chest and the suit loosened. He removed the suit trying to avoid three sets of eyes watching him. "You guys know you're staring right?" he asked as he stood in front of them in his checkered boxers.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, my brother is going to jerk off to this memory a lot," Tommy said sympathetically "Might as well give him the whole show."</p><p> </p><p>"Tommy, I swear I am going to magic you back to Jotunheim" Billy said mortified then added "Eep" when Peter pushed his boxers down and followed Tommy into the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>"Tommy is showering with Spider-Man, who is a cute boy; with a nice dick, in my room" Billy whispered when the door closed.</p><p> </p><p>"That is a thing that is happening. Also I'm pretty sure they blew each other earlier" Teddy added helpfully. "Babe, why are you the only one wearing clothes?"</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks for saving the world today" Peter said as they stepped under the stream of hot water.</p><p> </p><p>"What's my reward?" Tommy asked with a grin. "Actually no wait, you owe me for giving me blue-balls twice today, so you should probably make up for that first then we can decide on my reward."</p><p> </p><p>"How did I give you.." Pete asked then reached down and lightly squeezed Tommy's balls "blue-balls, twice? And they're not blue, they're kinda pink right now. They look cold."</p><p> </p><p>Tommy sighed happily and rested his forehead on Pete's shoulder "You licked my butt-hole and jumped out the window!"</p><p> </p><p>"My Aunt needed me!" Pete said picking pieces of ice from Tommy's hair with one hand while the other massaged his balls.</p><p> </p><p>"My butt-hole needed you!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to your butt-hole. What was the second time?"</p><p> </p><p>"I was totally about to get a bj from Altman and Billy, and then you called because bla bla bla Frost Giants" Tommy said leaning closer, hands resting on the other boy's hips.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait you and your brother.."</p><p> </p><p>"What can I say, he's cute. Is that a problem?"</p><p> </p><p>"Depends, Do I get to watch?"</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, another guy with a twin kink, You an Altman are gonna get along great," Tommy said and tilted his head up for a kiss. His hands moved over Pete's toned body as they made out under the stream of hot water.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>"Bee, are you sure you want to do this right now?" Teddy asked as Billy sank to his knees in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think they're doing?" Billy asked as he wrapped his fingers around Teddy's heavy cock. "I mean, I can stop if you want? Want to watch some TV?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ignore me"</p><p> </p><p>Billy beamed up at him, gently slid back his foreskin and licked the tip of his cock. "How are you so perfect? Even your cock tastes amazing. I'm surprised you don't cum skittles!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna cum something if you keep doing that."</p><p> </p><p>Billy grinned and returned his attention to the job in hand, he couldn't really believe he got to do this, that he was this lucky. He dragged the flat of his tongue up the length of Teddy's, by now, very hard cock.  Teddy moved a hand to Billy's head, pushing his fingers through his hair, chewing his lip as he watched. That was all the encouragement Billy needed, he opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the head of Teddy's substantial cock. Teddy moaned, Billy moaned, the number of nights he had jerked off thinking about this and now it was happening and yeah, fuck it, Billy loved cock. He sucked gently, tongue pressed against the silky smooth skin, tasting his boyfriend every time his cock twitched and Billy was treated to another bead of pre-cum. His other hand caressed Teddy's muscled thigh before sliding between his legs. Teddy shivered as Billy's finger found it's target, gently brushing over his hole.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh.. Bee" Teddy moaned, his face bright red. Billy wriggled his fingertip and rewarded with Teddy saying some very crude things that just seemed wrong coming from someone as sweet as him, it was pretty fucking hot. "Bee.. gonna!"</p><p> </p><p>Billy wriggled his finger again and the tip slipped inside his boyfriend, a moment later he felt a jet of cum hit the roof of his mouth and Teddy got really loud. The heat flooded his mouth as Teddy shot spurt after spurt of cum, there was a lot, like really a lot. Billy swallowed because he was running out of room in his mouth and then because why the fuck not he pulled off Teddy's cock and let the final shots splatter across his face.</p><p> </p><p>Teddy almost sobbed as his boyfriend looked up at him, eyes full of wanton lust, a streak of cum cutting across his cheek. "Fuck Bee.. fucking hell."</p><p> </p><p>Then there was clapping.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy and Peter had emerged from the bathroom, naked and damp, just in time for the money shot. Tommy began to clap. Peter looked at him confused then politely clapped. Billy glared at them, the effect slightly ruined by the cum dripping from his chin and Teddy's wet cock still in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Got something on your face there" Tommy said and crouched down in front of his brother. He dragged his tongue over Billy's face cleaning off the remainder of Teddy's load "Altman, you really do taste good." Billy's eyes grew wide and shot towards Peter who was staring back, mouth open. "Guess who's into twins as well" he whispered in Billy's ear. The whisper turned into a lick and then Tommy was slobbering over his brother's ear.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my God Tommy! Stop making out with my ear!"</p><p> </p><p>"Fine" Tommy sighed and turned his attention to Teddy's semi hard cock, he licked a bead of cum from the tip. "Wanna try some?" he asked Peter pointing Teddy's cock at him. </p><p> </p><p>"Tommy!"</p><p> </p><p>"Billy!"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't mind" Teddy added in a small voice. "If my opinion counts? It's only my dick."</p><p> </p><p>Peter didn't need much more encouragement and sank to his knees beside Billy. He stuck his tongue out and licked the head of Teddy's cock "Tasty, I mean not that I have much experience, apart from Tommy and myself." Teddy raised an eyebrow in question.</p><p> </p><p>"He's very flexible, it's hot as fuck" Tommy added helpfully then leaned in to join him. Billy watched his brother and... Spider-Man lick his boyfriend's cock, he was going to be so sticky when he woke up from this dream. "If you're looking for something to do" Tommy said with a grin and shook his hips, causing his long slim cock to bob around.</p><p> </p><p>"It is a nice dick" Billy admitted and lay down on the floor, he took Tommy in his hand, stroked him a few times then took him in his mouth, lips rolling back his foreskin. </p><p> </p><p>"jesusfuck"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh that is stupid hot" Peter moaned and pressed his mouth to Tommy's, they made out while they licked at Teddy, lips coated on cum. After a while Teddy pulled back and sank to the ground beside his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey you" he said and kissed Billy's cheek where it was bulging with Tommy's cock. "I'm gonna blow Spidey" he grinned and pressed his face between Peter's leg's. He dragged his tongue from his balls to his tip, tasting a stream of pre-cum "Fuck it's thick" he said as he tried to put his hand around Peter's cock. It was thicker than his own, not as long as the twins but it was coke can wide.</p><p> </p><p>"Guys lie down" Billy ordered, they didn't object and continued to make out while Billy and Teddy lay between their legs and sucked them. Billy lifted off to take a breath, Tommy's steel hard cock in his hand, with the foreskin rolled back it was identical to his own and felt familiar in his hand. He kissed the small half moon birthmark then licked his way down to Tommy's smooth balls, hanging low and loose after his hot shower. Billy gently took one in his mouth and sucked lightly, tongue dragging over the surface until he was rewarded with a loud moan from Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>Teddy had his lips around Peter's cock but his eyes were on his boyfriend. He was pretty sure he was going to cum again just from watching Billy tongue his brother's balls. Teddy took a breath and bobbed his head, lips dragging up and down Peter's wet cock. His free hand reached down to squeeze Billy's ass playfully, it was such a nice ass. Billy moaned and let Tommy's balls slip from his mouth, he leaned over and kissed the corner of Teddy's mouth, lips brushing Peter's cock.</p><p> </p><p>"This is wild" he whispered then turned back to see Tommy looking down at him as he bent his knees exposing his ass, a hopeful lust filled expression on his face. "I guess I owe you" Billy said pushing his brother's legs up. Tommy's ass was amazing, toned and lean and very pale except for the tiny pink hole and the wrinkle of skin around it. Billy gave a cautious lick around the rim, where the skin turned from pale to pink, then another lick before he pressed his tongue against the wrinkled skin. Tommy moaned loud until Peter kissed him hard to shut him up. Remembering how good it had felt when Tommy had rimmed him Billy redoubled his efforts, licking and pressing until Tommy's hole loosened and his tongue slipped inside. Tommy shuddered and dripped pre-cum on his stomach, his toes curling over and over. </p><p> </p><p>Teddy released Peter from his mouth and leaned over to suck on Tommy. Tommy's cock was bright red, wet with saliva and weeping pre-cum, he tasted amazing, different from Billy but no less amazing. Tommy was squirming under their attentions and despite Peter's best efforts to keep him quiet he was making a lot of noise. Peter broke the kiss and crawled around to kneel by Tommy's head, thick cock in his hand as he jerked off "You want it?" he asked with a playful grin.</p><p> </p><p>"So.. close" Tommy whined, then Billy wriggled his tongue deeper, Teddy sucked harder and Peter came on his face. Tommy's eyes rolled back as he came in Teddy's mouth, his hole clenched tight on his brother's tongue.</p><p> </p><p>"fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck"</p><p> </p><p>Peter dragged his cock over his lips as he shot spurt after spurt, coating Tommy's face in his white hot cum. Billy joined Teddy in licking Tommy's cock clean while his brother slowly came down.</p><p> </p><p>"You need a hand?" Peter asked Billy nodding at his painfully hard cock. </p><p> </p><p>"Em.. yeah, that.. that would be good" Billy coughed.</p><p> </p><p>Peter wiped his hand over Tommy's face collecting his cum then wrapped it around Billy and started to jerk him off. Teddy lifted off of Tommy's softening cock and reached behind Billy, slowly pressing a cum covered finger against his hole. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah.. fuck"</p><p> </p><p>Teddy had only managed to get half a knuckle deep when Billy came and Peter aimed his cock at Tommy's face who had recovered enough to stick his tongue out.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>"This is really good!"</p><p> </p><p>"It's re-heated pasta."</p><p> </p><p>"Tommy doesn't take compliments well."</p><p> </p><p>"Shut your stupid face."</p><p> </p><p>"They have a lot of brotherly arguing to catch up on" Teddy explained to Peter. "But it's nice to see them making the effort."</p><p> </p><p>"You're not as funny as you think you are babe" Billy grumbled and stole the last piece of garlic bread from Teddy's plate.</p><p> </p><p>Peter nudged Tommy gently with his shoulder and whispered "It's really good." He kissed Tommy's cheek smiling affectionately "Thank you." </p><p> </p><p>"No big deal" Tommy mumbled but he was smiling and he nudged back against Peter.</p><p> </p><p>"You guys want to watch a movie or something?" Billy asked leaning back in his chair and stretching. Things had been a little awkward earlier for a moment, the three boys kneeling over Tommy who was coated in a mixture of everyone's cum, sheepish glances exchanged between Billy, Teddy and Peter until Tommy had started demanding to know who had cum in his hair and the group collapsed into giggles. They had cleaned up and made their way to the kitchen where Tommy had whipped up some leftovers.</p><p> </p><p>"Movie sounds good" Teddy agreed and followed his boyfriend to the living room couch. He took one end with Billy curled up against him while Tommy and Peter took the other. Tommy slipped his arm around Peter's waist and cuddled up to him. Billy chose the movie and Tommy bit back a complaint when Peter chimed in that it was his favorite. Despite himself Tommy enjoyed it, though that might have had something to do with Peter idly playing with his hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Up you come babe" Teddy said as he lifted a half asleep Billy in his arms. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't need to carry me" Billy grumbled sleepily.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, you're a strong independent young man."</p><p> </p><p>"Damn rights."</p><p> </p><p>Tommy yawned and stretched "Bed?"</p><p> </p><p>"Bed would be nice" Peter agreed. "Want me to carry you?"</p><p> </p><p>Tommy snorted "That'll be the day." </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>By the time they dragged themselves of the couch and to the bedroom Billy and Teddy were already asleep in bed, Billy's face pressed to his boyfriends chest, arms draped over him. Tommy and Peter undressed to their underwear and climbed in the top bunk. The sheets were cool on their bare skill and they cuddled together, face to face. "Thanks for today.. for everything" Peter said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad you called" Tommy replied. He could feel the other boy's breath on his face and he leaned in for a sleepy kiss. This was weird, he was definitely having feelings, weird feelings that went beyond the fun of hooking up, Peter was... nice. Fuck he sounded like Billy. </p><p> </p><p>"Goodnight" Peter said smiling back goofily.</p><p> </p><p>"night."</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>When Tommy woke the next morning he didn't have the moment of fear he usually had, the brief time where he thought he was back at the facility, that it had been a dream, that no one had come to save him. But this morning was different, he woke relaxed, someone was holding him, someone warm, someone with morning wood pressed against his ass. Tommy smiled as memories of the day before flooded back. Peter was curled up against his back, arm around his waist and cock very firmly pressed against Tommy's ass. He could hear Billy snoring gently, which he totally did every night despite his denials, Tommy didn't mind it really, truthfully he found it comforting to know Billy was there. He lay there enjoying the peace until Peter shifted and pressed against him in his sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy grinned to himself and pushed down his boxer briefs, pressing his bare ass against Peter, the thin material of his boxers the only thing separating them. Tommy reached behind him and snaked a hand into Peter's fly fishing out his hard cock. Peter slept on. Tommy angled Peter between his legs and closed them, squeezing the other teen's cock between his thighs, the head poking at his balls. Tommy waited to see what would happen and it wasn't long before Peter rocked his hips and Tommy felt a kiss on the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Morning!" Tommy whispered cheerfully. </p><p> </p><p>"This is a nice way to wake up" Peter mumbled sleepily, pulling Tommy back against him. </p><p> </p><p>"That's what I thought"</p><p> </p><p>Peter rocked his hips again and his hand moved down to find Tommy's cock "I mean of we're both up.. we should probably"</p><p> </p><p>"Definitely" Tommy agreed and pushed back, feeling Peter's thick cock hot between his thighs. Peter shifted around and moved a little more starting to hump Tommy as he jerked him off. Tommy turned his head so they could kiss, it was an awkward angle but he didn't care. He could feel the ridge of Peter's cock head sliding between the soft skin of his thighs and he was already wondering what it would feel like somewhere else. They both whimpered into the kiss, trying to stay quiet as the pleasure built.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh.. sorry, I'm gonna.." Peter hissed as he tried to postpone the inevitable. Tommy just kissed him harder and reach between his legs cupping the head of Peter's cock in his hand as he came. Peter closed his eyes tight and thrust hard as he filled Tommy's hand with cum.</p><p> </p><p>"So hot" Tommy whispered then brought his hand up and licked it clean. He came a moment later in Peter's hand pressing his ass back into the other boy's rutting. Peter kissed him again before licking Tommy's cum from his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"jesusfuck" Tommy whimpered "This is the best way to wake up." He rolled over and kissed Peter "Wanna go for pancakes?"</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>"That's a lot of pancakes" Tommy breathed in awe as the waiter set down the plate in front of them. They were sitting opposite each other in the booth of an old fashioned diner that Peter had insisted they visit. They had settled on sharing the aptly named "Death by pancakes" which it turned out was a ludicrously large stack of blueberry pancakes that was leaning alarmingly to the side.</p><p> </p><p>"This place is the best! " Peter said pouring syrup on the top and watching with undisguised lust as it cascaded down the stack.</p><p> </p><p>"Billy's mom would not approve. She is all about the health food and I can't exactly tell her I have the metabolism of a humming bird" Tommy sighed as he cut a piece with the edge of his fork and pushed it around the plate until it was mostly syrup. </p><p> </p><p>"You guy's aren't out?" Peter asked glancing around to make sure no one was listening. Tommy raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean like.. powers" </p><p> </p><p>"Nah.. Billy tried to but they thought he was coming out-out and that was that. Are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Powers yeah, May kinda walked in on me."</p><p> </p><p>Tommy snorted, eyes bright "Oh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not doing.. jeez. I was.." he glanced around again and whispered "I was kinda climbing around on the ceiling."</p><p> </p><p>"That I gotta see. And the other thing? Are you out?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I mean I hadn't really thought about guys until you. I mean I saw cute guys but, yeah, never really gave it much thought." Peter said looking a little uncomfortable until Tommy budged his foot under the table. "I like girls too, I think. I guess I'm bi?" he added after some thought.</p><p> </p><p>"Cool, me too." Tommy said reaching across the table to brush some syrup from the other boy's lips. "I definitely think about both when I jerk off" he added for clarification which made Peter choke back a laugh. </p><p> </p><p>"What about dating? Just girls or just boys or either?"</p><p> </p><p>"Both. Is this a date?"</p><p> </p><p>"I hope so."</p><p> </p><p>"It's a date. Though maybe we got the order backwards, I don't think you usually sleep with someone before the date" Tommy said offering a fork full of pancake. Peter smiled and took a bite. "Not that I'm complaining about the order."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, technically our first date was chocolates on the GW."</p><p> </p><p>"True, that's OK then, we're not sluts."</p><p> </p><p>"That makes me feel so much better."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you looked worried when you were on your knees in Central Park"</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't hear you complaining" Peter retorted as he flushed red.</p><p> </p><p>"Definitely not complaining" Tommy said and leaned across the table for a kiss. Peter's eyes widened and he looked almost like he was going to pull back but an expression of determination crossed his face followed by a smile and he leaned in to the kiss. "Wanna go out with me?" Tommy asked in a whisper as they broke apart, his turn to look vulnerable.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Billy the Brontosaurus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh"</p><p> </p><p>"itsnotabigdealforgetiasked"</p><p> </p><p>"I.. I didn't catch that but I'd really like to be your boyfriend" Peter said reaching across the table and taking Tommy's hand.</p><p> </p><p>"reallyyouseriousidlikethattoo"</p><p> </p><p>Peter gave him a crooked smile "You're cute when you're nervous."</p><p> </p><p>Tommy sighed and took a deep breath, cheeks puffing as he let it out "Sorry, sometimes... I forget to slow down. But yeah.. boyfriends sounds good." He grimaced "Billy is going to be unbearable."</p><p> </p><p>"He really is. So now we're boyfriends, what do we do?"</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe go to a movie... and more butt stuff?"</p><p> </p><p>"I think I'm going to like having a boyfriend."</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Billy had woken up to see Tommy and Peter sneaking out of their bedroom and decided he didn't care where they were going, he was tired and he was in bed with his very hot boyfriend. He rolled over, burrowed his face against Teddy's chest and went back to sleep. When he woke again it was because Teddy was gently shaking him and some awful song was playing.</p><p> </p><p>"Babe why is your ringtone Barbie Girl" Teddy asked as Billy blinked up at him blearily. </p><p> </p><p>"It's not.." he began then groaned. "Enabling face id on my phone when I have a twin brother may have been a bad idea." He rolled over and grabbed the phone.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi mom. Really? that's great. No, we didn't burn down the house. He's out with a friend having breakfast. No you don't know him, he's nice though. OK, love you, see you soon." Billy ended the call and turned back to Teddy running his hand over his chest "Snow has finally cleared, they'll be home this afternoon."</p><p> </p><p>"We should clean... and change the sheets" Teddy said watching his boyfriends fingers trail down to his stomach. "It kinda smells like a brothel in here."</p><p> </p><p>"Theodore Rufus Altman have you been frequenting brothels! No.. no.. no tickling" Billy shrieked squirming under Teddy's attack.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe we should wait to change the sheets."</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe we should clean the house and then come back to bed, it's only ten, plenty of time to wash them before they get home" Billy suggested leaning in for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>"My boyfriend is a genius" Teddy replied returning the kiss. After some making out they dragged themselves out of bed, Teddy stood and stretched muscled arms over his head, stomach taught, the ridiculous V shape pointing down to his semi hard cock swaying heavily between his legs.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuuuuck" Billy sighed "You are too hot mister."</p><p> </p><p>Teddy blushed "Shut up and besides.. you're not so bad yourself" he said reaching over to tug playfully on Billy's happy trail.</p><p> </p><p>"Cleaning first.. very, very fast cleaning"</p><p> </p><p>"Naked cleaning?"</p><p> </p><p>"Naked cleaning"</p><p> </p><p>They left the bedroom, though progress was slow due to wandering hands. Billy pushed open the door to the kitchen and stopped in the doorway "Oh!"</p><p> </p><p>"Tommy?" Teddy asked looking around the immaculately clean room, every surface gleaming. He followed Billy to the living room which was equally clean. </p><p> </p><p>"Tommy is now my favorite brother" Billy declared, leaning back against his boyfriend. He wriggled his butt playfully and shivered when he felt Teddy's cock nestled between his cheeks. "Back to bed?"</p><p> </p><p>"Back to bed" Teddy agreed. It was awkward walking back to the room while still pressed together and with Billy determined to make Teddy moan as much as possible by rubbing his ass on Teddy's by now very hard cock, but they made it. </p><p> </p><p>"You are the worst!" Teddy said tossing his boyfriend on the bed and climbing on top, growling playfully. </p><p> </p><p>"However will you punish me?" Billy asked mischievously, cheeks flushing as the site of Teddy leaning over him.</p><p> </p><p>"I could leave you here while I jerk off in the bathroom. I still have Tommy's dick pic on my phone. Ow.. ow.. I'm kidding"  Teddy laughed as Billy poked him in the stomach. He leaned in for a kiss while his hands slid down behind Billy's thighs, fingers tracing over the sparse hairs. He pulled back, teeth tugging on his boyfriends lower lip before kissing down his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"I like this" Billy gasped.</p><p> </p><p>"Good" Teddy said kissing along his ribs, down to his stomach, nipping at his happy trail. Billy moaned as Teddy ghosted his breath over his cock then moved lower lifting Billy's legs.  "I'm kinda jealous Tommy got to do this before I did."</p><p> </p><p>"Do what?" </p><p> </p><p>"This."</p><p> </p><p>Teddy dragged his wet tongue over his hole. "Fuckkkkkk Tee" he groaned reaching down to slide his fingers through his boyfriends hair. Teddy lapped at his asshole until it was wet with saliva then wriggled his tongue, pushing inside him. "Oh my fucking god Teddy." </p><p>Teddy pulled back to take a breath grinning up at his boyfriend "I should stop?" he teased before dragging his tongue over the tiny pink entrance again.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you dare stop" Billy said, eyes wide and dazed. That was all the encouragement Teddy needed and he pressed his face in, pushing his tongue inside Billy again, wriggling it, sliding in and out until Billy was a whimpering mess. Teddy spread his boyfriends cheeks kissed around his hole then sucked on his finger and gently slipped it inside, he marveled at the warmth, the squeeze of Billy around him. Billy shuddered as he slowly worked his finger deeper.</p><p> </p><p>"Tommy was right" Billy said with a shy smile, cheeks bright red. "We're going to need a lot of lube."</p><p> </p><p>"You think Tommy and Pete won't!" Teddy chuckled ducking his head to kiss his boyfriend's thigh. "Pete is.. large" Teddy added curling his finger a little as he explored.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah.. He.. fuck.. there again.. He is" Billy replied through gritted teeth. "Poor Tommy."</p><p> </p><p>"And besides.. like I said, you don't have to bottom if you don't want to."</p><p> </p><p>"I definitely want to" Billy said fervently before adding "I would like to.. you know.. as well"</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck my brains out?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes.. that."</p><p> </p><p>"Cool.. I'm gonna make you cum now mister" Teddy said and took Billy's cock in his mouth. He started sucking, bobbing his head, lips slick around Billy's shaft. His finger curled inside Billy and he felt something small, he touched it again and was rewarded with a mouthful of pre-cum and howl of pleasure from Billy.</p><p> </p><p>"mhmerfff"</p><p> </p><p>Teddy rubbed his prostate again and kept sucking, swallowing back the never ending flow of sweet pre-cum. He dragged his tongue over his cock head, over and over until Billy whined and came. Teddy felt Billy's cock throb then hot cum filled his mouth, spurting against his tongue. Billy bucked against him, hole clamping down on his finger, hot and soft and hard all at the same time. He swallowed over and over then suckled gently as Billy whined at the sensitivity and Teddy let him slip from his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>"I did good?" he asked with a smirk. </p><p> </p><p>"Get up here and kiss me" Billy panted, his skin coated in a sheen of sweat, cheeks red, hair wild.</p><p> </p><p>"Anything for you."</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>"You wanna come up? May is probably home."</p><p> </p><p>"Sure. Em am I your friend or.." </p><p> </p><p>Peter bit his lip then held out his hand. Tommy took it and squeezed "You sure man? I mean.. you don't have to."</p><p> </p><p>"She knows I'm Spider-Man. How big a deal is me..."</p><p> </p><p>"Liking dick?"</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe we don't phrase it like that."</p><p> </p><p>"Got it. Liking penis it is then."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, that's much better" Peter kissed Tommy wetly on the cheek and led him in to the building. They had finished breakfast and walked off the pancakes while Peter showed Tommy around his neighborhood. It was nice, way nicer than the shitty suburb Tommy had grown up and Peter seemed to know everyone, stopping to say hi and once literally helping an old lady cross the street.</p><p> </p><p>"May! I'm home!" Peter yelled as he pushed the apartment door open. </p><p> </p><p>"In here and still not deaf" came the reply.</p><p> </p><p>They took off their shoes and Tommy followed Peter deeper inside, the apartment was small and cozy with a homely feel. Tommy traced his fingers over the marks on the door frame, each with an age and a height. </p><p> </p><p>"Aww, you were tiny last year"</p><p> </p><p>"Peter is a late bloomer" </p><p> </p><p>"Mayyyyy"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you going to introduce us?"</p><p> </p><p>"Tommy this is my aunt May. May this Tommy, he's my.. my... Tommy" Peter said taking Tommy's hand and shifting from foot to foot nervously.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello Peter's Tommy, pleased to meet you." May said warmly, eyes darting down their hands. She raised an eyebrow then shrugged and kissed Peter on the forehead "As long as you're happy honey."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks May" Peter mumbled as he turned incandescent. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy grinned and nudged his shoulder "You're cute when you're embarrassed!"</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't he though."</p><p> </p><p>"Please stop."</p><p> </p><p>"Well I have to go out so I'll stop torturing you. Have fun boys. Wait, don't have fun. Have some fun.. cloths on fun."</p><p> </p><p>"Mayyyyyyy. Yes, yes, we will. Just go!"</p><p> </p><p>She waved them goodbye and Peter slumped against the door as it closed. "Why? Why must she.." he groaned. Tommy's grin got wider as he pressed his hands against his boyfriend's hips.</p><p> </p><p>"I like her, she seems fun."</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you might"</p><p> </p><p>"Wanna have some clothes on fun?" Tommy asked as he followed Pete to his bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>"That sounds like a plan" Peter began then Tommy blurred.</p><p> </p><p>"Clothes on fun?" Peter grinned at his now naked boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy lifted his foot "I have a sock"</p><p> </p><p>"It's a nice sock" Peter said as he frantically removed his own clothing.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, It's Billy's" Tommy said pushing Peter back on the bed and kissing him deeply. They rolled around, kissing desperately, hard cocks grinding together, hands roaming. "You.. are .. so.. fucking.. hot" Tommy moaned into the other boy's mouth as Peter's hands moved to squeeze his toned ass. Peter pulled Tommy against him, hands spreading his cheeks, a fingertip brushing his hole. </p><p> </p><p>"iwantyoutofuckmenotrightnowbutlikedefinitelyiwantyourdickinme"</p><p> </p><p>Peter choked back a laugh and pulled back to look at his flustered boyfriend "Yeah, I want to fuck you too."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, you understood me?" Tommy asked momentarily distracted from their energetic humping.</p><p> </p><p>Peter glanced around the room as if making sure they were alone. "Don't tell anyone but.. I'm Spider-Man, I have super powers" he whispered, expression serious. Then he smiled and shrugged "It took a little time but I dunno.. my weird spider brain adapted."</p><p> </p><p>"Dork" Tommy laughed, he couldn't help but smile though, it felt good, like.. like it was special that Peter could understand him when he was worked up, no one else ever could. He recovered and kissed Peter "Soooo blowjobs or butt stuff?"</p><p> </p><p>"We don't have that long soooo.... blowjobs" Peter suggested with raised eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy kissed him again then turned around, not easy in the narrow bed but he was motivated. Tommy wrapped his lips around Peter's cock and sucked lightly, tasting the sweetness of his pre-cum. He sighed happily as he felt Peter do the same, wet tongue teasing his foreskin, slipping under it, exploring. Tommy pulled him closer, hands on his thighs, his heavy balls brushing Tommy's nose. Tommy groaned and inhaled the heady scent of a very aroused Pete who seemed to be determined to swallow his cock whole.  A moment later Tommy's eyes flew open as he felt a pressure against his cock head then a pop and a wave of pleasure, "holyshitpetewasdeepthroatinghim."  He tried very hard not to move, worried he'd hurt his boyfriend and also his brain seemed to have stopped working.</p><p> </p><p>Pete moaned as he finally got Tommy into his throat, he had almost gagged but Tommy wasn't nearly as thick as he was and he really wanted him to feel good. He swallowed and felt his throat squeezing Tommy's cock then he did it again and again as he got used to the sensation and from the frantic noises his boyfriend was making he was doing it right. Breathing through his nose Peter slowly bobbed his head in time with his swallowing.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy was going to die, he was going to die from awesome and he was fine with that. Maybe Pete was a super villain and his evil plan was to kill Tommy with blowjobs. He whimpered as Pete's throat squeezed his cock-head over and over. It was all too much, the taste of Pete's cock in his mouth, his face buried between the other boy's legs and the onslaught on his own cock sent Tommy over the edge with a shudder bordering on a seizure. He came hard, over and over until he almost blacked out from pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>"Tommy? You OK?" Peter's voice broke through the haze. Peter was sitting up, eyes watery, face a mess of saliva and cum with a concerned expression. Tommy let his boyfriend's cock slip from his lips with a wet smack.</p><p> </p><p>"You really are a super hero."</p><p> </p><p>"Who's the dork now?"</p><p> </p><p>"Still you" Tommy said pulling Pete down for a messy kiss. "We better take care of this" he said reaching between the to squeeze Pete's hard cock. "I'm not the kind of guy to leave my boyfriend with blue balls."</p><p> </p><p>"It was one time! And I made it up to you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Two times and I had to save the world in between" Tommy said dragging a teasing thumb over Pete's tip. "But.. you deserve a reward for that epic bee jay. So what will it be?"</p><p> </p><p>"This is just fine but could I..." Peter trailed off ears turning pink, eyes darting away.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy gave him a catlike grin, eyebrow raised "Could you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Could I cum on your butt hole?"</p><p> </p><p>"jesusfuckyes" Tommy lay back and lifted his legs resting his feet on his boyfriends hips, his ass tilted up. Pete shuffled forward and started to jerk off between his legs, eyes glued to Tommy's hole. "So fucking hot" Tommy drawled, Jersey drawl firing on all cylinders as he watched his boyfriend masturbate. Pete pushed his cock down and rubbed his pre-cum soaked tip against Tommy's hole, his cock looked huge in comparison to the tiny opening. "Try.. just a little."</p><p> </p><p>Peter bit his lower lip and gently pressed against Tommy, feeling the heat between them. "Woah" he whisper, eyes quickly flashing to Tommy's to check he was alright, he got a nod in response and pressed a little harder. He stroked himself slowly as Tommy took the tip of his cock inside him, no way was it going any further without some lube and preparation but this was still incredible. Pete moaned knowing he wasn't going to last.</p><p> </p><p>"Do it" Tommy whined, eyes wide with lust "Cum in me."</p><p> </p><p>Pete whimpered and came, his cock throbbing as he shot inside his boyfriend. Tommy groaned as he felt the wet heat spurting against him, Pete's cock was barely inside so most of his load splattered out, running back over his cock-head and out of Tommy's hole but he felt some pouring deeper. </p><p> </p><p>"jesusfuckyes"</p><p> </p><p>"Woah..." Peter repeated still stroking himself over and over. </p><p> </p><p>"That was hot" Tommy grinned craning his neck to try and see his hole. "Does that count as a cream pie?" he asked thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh.. I don't know" Peter said looking very flustered.</p><p> </p><p>"I think we'll count it, One cream pie for team StickyFast. We might have to work on our name."</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>"Thomas! Honey it's so good to see you" Rebecca Kaplan said pulling Tommy into a quick hug. He stiffened at once and she pulled back with a kind smile "Sorry honey, I don't mean to make you uncomfortable." Tommy had left Peter's house and taken a long walk home, he wasn't used to spending so much time with people and he needed to recharge. He had reached home to find Rebecca standing by their rarely used car holding an armful of coats.</p><p> </p><p>"No, no" Tommy said hurriedly. "It's fine. It's good to see you too" he said rolling his shoulders to relax. "I'm glad you guys made it back alright."</p><p> </p><p>"So am I, I love my sister but a week stuck in a house together was more than enough."</p><p> </p><p>"I.. I know how you feel" he said with a slightly nervous smile, Rebecca was always kind and understanding, and that just wasn't what Tommy expected from the adults in his life.</p><p> </p><p>She laughed "Well the house is still standing and I assume you cleaned because there's no way Billy did. I couldn't ask for much more."  Tommy shifted uncomfortably at the praise. "Oh I could ask for one more thing" Rebecca said nodding to the back of car "Could you grab Aaron, he's asleep in the back and I feel I will be judged if I leave my youngest in the car overnight."</p><p> </p><p>"I can.. yeah, sure" Tommy said and crawled in to the back of the car. "Hey.. " he said when the boy's eyes opened sleepily. Tommy undid his seat belt and lifted him out of the car. "Uh what are they feeding you kid" he groaned as he carried him up the steps to the brownstone.</p><p> </p><p>"How does he always get carried out of the car?" Billy asked when Tommy reached the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"Your turn" Tommy panted and pressed the sleeping boy into his brother's arms. </p><p> </p><p>"Sooooo heavy" Billy groaned. "Come on stinky, let's get you to bed."</p><p> </p><p>Tommy watched them go then stepped into the kitchen where Rebecca was leaning against the counter with a glass of wine in her hand. "Don't judge, you try spending six hours in a car with an eight and a twelve year old."</p><p> </p><p>"No judgment!" Tommy said taking a seat at the table, he was twitchy but he was determined to make himself get used to this. This? What was this? A normal family?</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you smiling?" Billy asked later that night. He had just showered and was sitting on his bed dressed in boxer-briefs and a too big t-shirt. Tommy was wearing his green pajamas, sitting on the floor in the middle of the room flicking through one of Billy's infinite number of comics.  </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not"</p><p> </p><p>Billy grinned goofily "This is what you look like"</p><p> </p><p>"Noooo.. that's your thinking about Teddy face"</p><p> </p><p>"Oooh is it your thinking about Pete face?"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up"</p><p> </p><p>Billy grinned wider and patted the bed beside him. "Sit, tell your big brother all about it."</p><p> </p><p>"Hate you" but Tommy was still smiling as he sat down beside his, definitely little brother. He pulled his legs up under himself and turned to face Billy "I asked him out... and he said yes"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god I'm related to Spider-Man" Billy squeaked. "Ouch!" </p><p> </p><p>"We're dating, not getting married. It's just casual" Tommy said rubbing his fist.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, sure."</p><p> </p><p>"Stop grinning at me."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think I will."</p><p> </p><p>Tommy's phone chimed and he scrambled to the floor to grab it. "Stop laughing" he whined swiping open the message. "Oh" he said, mouth falling open.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?" Billy asked sliding out of bed to kneel beside his brother. He peered over Tommy's shoulder "Oh my God!"</p><p> </p><p>"What do I do? What do I say?" Tommy asked head snapping around, eyes wide and panicked. "Stop grinning at me!"</p><p> </p><p>"Say yes?" Billy said trying to stifle his grin. He wrapped his arm around Tommy's shoulder and squeezed, taking pity on his brother. "This is a good thing! You like him! He's asking you to go to the spring formal!" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I do like him" Tommy said a smile slowly spreading across his face. "Yeah, he's awesome!" Tommy sat up, eyes clearing "And I'm awesome! We're team StickyFast!"</p><p> </p><p>"Soooo you're back to being Tommy then, that's good, I think only one of us can be the lovesick twin at a time."</p><p> </p><p>"And you have that covered so well."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, it's kinda my thing. Also and I know I will once again regret asking this but.. team StickyFast?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's sticky, I'm fast. Not that complicated."</p><p> </p><p>"I suppose not. So me and Teddy would be.."</p><p> </p><p>"Team HungSparkles"</p><p> </p><p>"I hate you."</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>"Morning"</p><p> </p><p>"Morning honey, morning Tommy"</p><p> </p><p>"Mom, Tommy wants to ask you something. Well not something, he wants to ask if he can go the Spring Formal at Pete's school on Friday. Pete's his boyfriend, he's super nice. I told him you'd say yes and that he could wear my suit" Billy said cheerfully as he poured himself a bowl of cereal. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy glared at him "I.."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course you can Tommy, that's wonderful. But you can't wear Billy's suit." Rebecca said snatching the sugar out of Billy's hand before he could pour it on his breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I'm sorry. I.. I can find something" Tommy said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"You can't wear Billy's suit because it's awful. Truly the worst suit I have ever seen" Rebecca added handing the sugar to Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>"You said I looked great!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm your mother, I have to say these things. I don't know what I was thinking letting you go clothes shopping with your father" she said with a tolerant smile for her husband who was hiding behind his tablet, actively avoiding the conversation. "Tommy, I'll pick you up after school and we'll find you something nice."</p><p> </p><p>"Mrs Kapl.. Rebecca.. I don't.. I can't afford" Tommy mumbled looking very uncomfortable. </p><p> </p><p>"That is not a thing you ever need to worry about" Rebecca said kindly then ruffled Billy's hair "We'll get you a nice suit too honey."</p><p> </p><p>"No, please mom, I don't need a..."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll pick you both up at the gate" Rebecca said in a tone that ended the discussion. Billy was about to protest when the sound of small feet thundering down the stairs filled the room. The kitchen door burst open and Aaron bounced into the room.</p><p> </p><p>"IT'S DINOSAUR WEEK!"</p><p> </p><p>"oh no" Billy groaned and tried to slide under the table. "I did it last year, you can't make me go again!" he said to his mother. "Not it!"</p><p> </p><p>"Not it. I did the year before last" Jeff said quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"Not it" David chimed in. </p><p> </p><p>"Aaron's fascination with dinosaurs is something we should encourage, you should be delighted to accompany him" Rebecca said firmly.</p><p> </p><p>Billy raised his eyebrow "So you'll be doing the T-Rex dance contest with him?" he asked his mother.</p><p> </p><p>Rebecca opened her mouth, closed it, then looked over at Tommy and smiled "Not it."</p><p> </p><p>"Em what.." Tommy began before Aaron bowled into him. </p><p> </p><p>"It's the best thing ever! The dinosaur show at the Museum of Natural History. You get to see all the dinosaurs and there's movies and you can touch a dinosaur egg" he took a breath "and then there's a contest and the best T-Rex dancer wins a prize." He regarded Billy with disdain "But Billy can't dance so we didn't win.. he was so bad they made him stop."</p><p> </p><p>"It's true, I cannot" Billy agreed then grinned "But.. Tommy will have plenty of practice dancing at the Spring Formal so he will totally be ready to bring you on Saturday. Wow.. what a fortunate turn of events."</p><p> </p><p>"Can you dance? Will you bring me?" Aaron asked looking up at Tommy hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>"I am the best dancer, we're gonna win this thing."</p><p> </p><p>~ </p><p>"I admit it, this is a nice suit" Billy said regarding himself in the mirror of the changing room. "You know.. I'm pretty hot" he said thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I know you are. Now stop looking at yourself and help me with this" Tommy said waving a tie around helplessly. "I never tied one before."</p><p> </p><p>"Here.. face me" Billy said stepping up to his flustered brother. They had been in the store for hours, a bespoke tailors that his mother and insisted was the only place to get a good suit. They had followed her in to a nondescript building on the Upper West Side, where they were admitted by an impeccably dressed older man with a British accent who had proceeded to poke and prod and measure them while Rebecca browsed swaths of fabric. Billy had unsuccessfully argued that since they were twins he could wait in the car while Tommy was measured. Eventually they were sent to a changing room to try some on. "You know, I really thought you were going to explode him when he was measuring your neck. You were very restrained."</p><p> </p><p>"I plan on killing him once we have the suits. You'll need to dye your hair and be seen in public while I do it."</p><p> </p><p>"You've given this some thought" Billy said dryly as he fixed the tie. "There you go" he took a step back and raised an eyebrow "You look good."</p><p> </p><p>They turned to look in the mirror, eyes darting between each other. "It's still weird you look like me. It's like looking in a mirror that makes things slightly less attractive."</p><p> </p><p>"Asshole"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh speaking of assholes, did I tell you what me and Pete did in his room?"</p><p> </p><p>"You did not and perhaps now is not the time" Billy said blushing and looking around to make sure no one was hiding nearby.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I guess. Let's go show these off" Tommy said leading the way out of the changing room.</p><p> </p><p>"You're telling me when we get home though" Billy whispered "For.. research."</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing"</p><p> </p><p>"Tommy, What's wrong?" Billy asked. They were standing side by side brushing their teeth before bed. Billy was wearing his pajama pants pants and a tee, Tommy was just wearing a pair of Billy's boxer-briefs. Tommy shrugged and looked at him in the mirror then spat out toothpaste and rinsed his mouth out.</p><p> </p><p>"The suits."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't like them? You looked great!"</p><p> </p><p>"I like it but.." Tommy said quietly then exhaled and waved his hands frantically. "Dude, I saw the bill, they were two thousand dollar suits!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh" Billy replied not really sure what to say.  His parents never wasted money but they both had high paying jobs and tended to value quality over cost. "Mom wouldn't have bought them if she didn't want to" he tried.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, for you, you're her son. I'm just.. She shouldn't" he trailed off and avoided Billy's gaze in the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not just anything" Billy said quietly. "You're my brother" he turned around and sat on the counter, feet dangling. "Mom and Dad.. they wanted to ask you, but they don't want to pressure you, so they're waiting."</p><p> </p><p>"Ask me what?" Tommy looked up, eyes darting around, shaky nerves visible.</p><p> </p><p>"If you'd like to be adopted."</p><p> </p><p>Tommy's eyes went wide, his mouth opened to say something then he was gone. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck."</p><p> </p><p>Billy thought about calling him, or magicking Tommy back to the room but that probably wouldn't help so instead he went to bed and lay in the dark trying to figure his brother out until he fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>The room was dark when Billy woke and he stared at the ceiling of his bunk bed for a moment before he recognized what had woken him. He pulled back the comforter and climbed the ladder sliding into bed beside his brother. Tommy froze for a moment then turned over and buried his face against Billy's skinny chest crying softly. "I'm sorry I upset you" he whispered rubbing Tommy's back gently.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't.. don't want to talk about it" Tommy sniffed.</p><p> </p><p>"That's fine" Billy whispered pulling comforter over them. "Goodnight Tommy." The response was another sniff.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>"Wakey, wakey little bro"</p><p> </p><p>"mhmff.. wha" Billy grumbled opening his eyes in confusion. He was still in Tommy's bed, Tommy wasn't, he was up and dressed and happily poking Billy in the face with a danish. Billy sat up and took the offered pastry "Eh thank you" he mumbled as he woke up enough to realize this was Tommy's way of dealing with the previous night. </p><p> </p><p>"You need your calories, you're a growing boy" Tommy said then lifted to comforter and squeezed Billy's very obvious morning wood. "Still need to grow a little to catch up with me."</p><p> </p><p>"Tommy!" Billy sputtered. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I guess you're right, we better get going."</p><p> </p><p>"You are the worst." </p><p> </p><p>"Fine.. but don't blame me if we're late for school" Tommy said and stuck his hand inside Billy's pajamas. He stood on the bottom bunk and leaned over while he gave Billy a hand-job.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuckkk Tommy" Billy groaned. He thought about objecting but Tommy's hand felt way too good. Tommy continued to munch on his danish while he jerked his brother off.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me know when you're close, don't want to make a mess" he said cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh.. I'm close" Billy whimpered not long after.</p><p> </p><p>"One sec" Tommy said, licked the crumbs from his lips then ducked his head and wrapped his lips around Billy's cock. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh fuck" Billy gasped as he came, body squirming in pleasure. Tommy sucked gently until he was done then lifted his head and gave him a quick lick clean.</p><p> </p><p>"Now can we go to school?"</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>"Have fun Tommy and remember home by eleven."</p><p> </p><p>"Mom, come on, midnight, he has to get back from Queens."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine" Rebecca said "Call if you have any problems."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you" Tommy said looking supremely uncomfortable in his new suit with his hair somewhat tamed with product. "I won't be late" he promised as he stepped out into the chill of the evening air. "Thank you.. for everything" he mumbled as Rebecca waved him off.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>"So you're Parker's new piece of ass, I'm MJ, nice suit."</p><p> </p><p>"Tommy. Thanks, I do have a great ass."</p><p> </p><p>"Can we please not talk about Tommy's ass" Peter said as they walked into the hall. It was decorated nicely for the dance, with soft lighting and music was already thumping through the air. </p><p> </p><p>"That's not what you were saying in your room" Tommy said with a grin, squeezing Pete's hand. </p><p> </p><p>"Funny, I never had you down as an ass man" MJ said thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>"Please stop."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, well, have fun boys. See you on the dance floor."</p><p> </p><p>"I like her." </p><p> </p><p>"Again, I am not surprised" Pete sighed then took a breath and turned to face Tommy with a soft smile "You look really good."</p><p> </p><p>"So do you, your hair is.. nice" Tommy tried. "Is that a thing you say to guys? I'm not sure. I'm gonna have to quiz Billy on this whole boyfriend thing."</p><p> </p><p>"I think it's a thing.. your hair is nice too" Pete said then groaned and hid behind Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>"Eh.."</p><p> </p><p>"It's Flash, he's a jerk and I just don't want to have to deal with him" Pete sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Want me to explode him?"</p><p> </p><p>"Eh no!"</p><p> </p><p>"You're right, you're super strong you could just rip his heart out of his chest. You don't need no man protecting you."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not going to.. OK I mean, yeah I totally could but I don't want to ruin my suit."</p><p> </p><p>"That's what makes you a super hero. Now let's get this party started, I need to get my dance on. I need practice, I'm dancing with a dinosaur tomorrow.. or as a dinosaur. I'm not totally sure which." Tommy took Pete's hand and dragged him out onto the largely empty dance floor. Pete awkwardly started to dance but then.. then Tommy was everywhere, all sharp elbows and knees but it worked. Tommy could dance, he could really dance.</p><p> </p><p>"You can dance!"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I can dance, I'm awesome!" Tommy said body moving to the beat effortlessly. Slowly other couples joined them and before long the dance floor was a heaving mass of dancing and laughter. They danced all night, no one noticed that they never got out of breath or needed a break and as the night went on they got more in sync, learning each other's moves. </p><p> </p><p>"I like this" Peter whispered as they swayed together. It was the final song and couples were slowly circling together, some furtively making out when the teachers backs were turned. Tommy's head was resting on his shoulder and he could smell the subtle cologne he was wearing, his hair brushing Pete's cheek. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, me too" Tommy said lifting his head up and kissing him. They managed to make out for a good thirty seconds before a teacher tapped them on the shoulder. "We should get going. I promised I'd be home by midnight."</p><p> </p><p>They parted ways outside the school with another long kiss ignoring the catcalls from Pete's friends. "Lunch tomorrow? We're meeting Billy and Teddy after the dinosaur thing. Me and Aaron that is. What do kids eat? I guess Billy will know."</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds like a plan. I expect to see video of your dino dance" Pete chuckled as they stepped apart, fingers still tangled. "Goodnight Tommy" he said then piled into the back of Ned's dad's car with his friends.</p><p> </p><p>"Goodnight" Tommy called after him then turned and started to walk down the street. It was a nice night and he had thirty minutes to get home, he could stroll the tree lined streets for a while then super-speed home and still be early.  </p><p> </p><p>He turned off onto a side street, humming to himself, shoulders still moving to the music in his head. He was smiling, he was happy. After his panic attack last night he was feeling grounded again and maybe he could think about what the Kaplans were offering without freaking out. He heard footsteps behind him and glanced over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"You dared to challenge a God. Then you will face the wrath of a God."</p><p> </p><p>"Dude, didn't I tell you to stay off earth!" Tommy groaned as Loki stepped out of the shadows holding a glowing blue scepter. "I was having a really nice night, can't you just chill?"</p><p> </p><p>The tall teen pointed the scepter towards him and whispered some words in a strange language. Tommy started to accelerate intending to grab the scepter but nothing happened, he just stumbled forward, the usual blue shift of light and blurring that accompanied his super-speed didn't happen. "What did you do?" Tommy asked picking himself up.</p><p> </p><p>"A creature such as you does not deserve to wield the powers you do. So I removed them. Be grateful I let you live so that you may see the fall of earth" Loki said then opened a portal and stepped through.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy stood alone on the street shaking, he tried to accelerate but nothing happened. He tried over and over, tried to vibrate, tried to run but it was no use. This couldn't be happening. The alarm on his phone beeped telling him he had fifteen minutes to get home. With a curse he pulled out his phone and ordered a ride share from the app Rebecca insisted he install.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean he took your powers?"</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck do you think I mean?" </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, but like.. you mean you can't move fast."</p><p> </p><p>"No. Can you fix me? Like use your magic to super-mario me?"</p><p> </p><p>"I can try but you know I can't control it well."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care just fix me. I can't.. I can't be like this. I feel.. I feel trapped" Tommy said pacing the room frantically. He had barely made it home in time and somehow managed to stay calm enough to tell the Kaplans what a nice night he'd had before fleeing with Billy to their room.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright.. stop walking and sit down" Billy said sitting cross legged in the middle of the floor. Tommy removed his suit and hung it up carefully, despite how worked up he was. He pulled on a pair of Billy's sweats and sat opposite his brother. Billy took him by the hands, took a deep breath and started to chant.</p><p>"iwanttommytohavehispowersback"</p><p>"iwanttommytohavehispowersback"</p><p>"iwanttommytohavehispowersback" </p><p>Lighting crackled in the air and Billy began to sweat, face turning red as he chanted.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop! Stop! Your nose" Tommy said snatching his hands away. A trail of blood was running out of Billy's nostril. </p><p> </p><p>"My head" Billy groaned. "It felt like something was pushing back. Like stopping my magic and the more I tried the more it hurt."</p><p> </p><p>"Let's not do that again" Tommy sighed and passed his brother a tissue.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll figure it out" Billy said firmly. "We'll get the team together, find Loki and kick his ass until he fixes you."</p><p>Tommy looked back at him tired and defeated "What if we can't?"</p><p>"We will."</p><p>~</p><p>Tommy woke the next morning to the unpleasant sensation of someone jumping on him enthusiastically.</p><p>"WAKE UP. IT'S DINOSAUR DAY!" Aaron yelled as he bounced on Tommy, his head barely missing the ceiling.</p><p>"STOP YELLING!" Billy yelled from the bunk below.</p><p>"IT'S DINOSAUR DAY!" Tommy joined in the yelling grabbing the excited boy and carrying him down the ladder. He tossed Aaron on Billy and joined him, both bouncing and yelling while Billy tried to hide under his pillow.</p><p>"Go get dressed and have breakfast then we can go" Tommy said finally taking pity on Billy. Aaron bounded out of the room and Billy slowly lifted the pillow from his face, expression unimpressed.</p><p>"I should have known you'd make me suffer" he grumbled then his expression softened as the previous night's events came back to him. "Powers didn't come back in the night?"</p><p>"Nope" Tommy said leaning back against the foot of the bed. "But I'm not going to think about it now because.."</p><p>"Because what?"</p><p>"Because.. IT'S DINOSAUR DAY!" Tommy pounced on Billy and tickled him until he was sure he was going to wet himself.</p><p>"I hate having brothers" he groaned when Tommy relented and went to dress.</p><p>~</p><p>"You really don't have to take him" Rebecca said quietly as she sipped her coffee. "I can always make Billy do it."</p><p>"No, it'll be fun. I've never been" Tommy said chasing the last of the cereal around his bowl. "Besides, Billy really can't dance."</p><p>"Don't say I didn't warn you. Here, this is for your lunch and he can have one ice-cream after."</p><p>They left the house and walked to the subway Aaron holding Tommy's hand firmly which had been one of the preconditions for the trip. Tommy let the boy's incessant babbling wash over him, it distracted him from other thoughts and soon he was joining in, Aaron's enthusiasm was infectious.</p><p>"I think the triceratops is my favorite but maybe also the stegosaurus. What about you?"</p><p>"Brontosaurus, they look so chill. What flavor ice-cream do you want?"</p><p>"Mint chocolate"</p><p>"What is wrong with you guys? I thought Billy was the lone freak"</p><p>"It's the best!"</p><p>~</p><p>"That was the best day ever!" Tommy laughed as they left the museum. A huge plush brontosaurus's head was sticking out of his backpack and his face had been painted green like a cartoon T-Rex with huge goofy teeth drawn over his jaw. </p><p>"I can't believe we won!"</p><p>"Of course we won. I'm awesome. Though I notice no one thought to mention I had to wear a dinosaur costume for the dance off."</p><p>"Billy said it'd be a surprise."</p><p>"I bet he did" Tommy snorted checking both ways before crossing the street half way down. "What are you going to name him?" he asked nodding to the stuffed dinosaur who's head was smacking Tommy's every time he took a step.</p><p>"Billy the brontosaurus?"</p><p>"Perfect. He's got that slightly emo expression too."</p><p>They crossed the park dodging out of the way of a couple of police officers on horse back.</p><p> </p><p>"Billy says to meet him at the diner, they're on their way" Tommy said looking at his phone.</p><p>"But I want McDonald's!"</p><p>"I'll feed you to the horses."</p><p>"My mom will kick your butt!"</p><p>"She likes me better, I cleaned the house."</p><p>"No.. she.. OK maybe" Aaron said thoughtfully then pointed up in the sky. "What's that?"</p><p>"Plane?"</p><p>"It's coming this way!"</p><p>"Nah, it just looks.." Tommy stopped and shielded his eyes against the sun. Whatever it was did seem to be getting closer and there were more than one.</p><p>"It is.. it is" Aaron said voice filling with fear, his grip on Tommy tightening.</p><p>"Come on, let's get in the diner" Tommy started to jog down the street, Aaron sprinting to keep up. In the sky the objects appeared to be fireballs arcing down into the city.</p><p>"It's coming! It's coming!" Aaron screamed. Tommy stopped, scooped the boy up and dragged him down behind a car as the fireball hit the street half a block in front of them. There was a deafening explosion. He wrapped himself protectively over Aaron as concrete and glass rained down onto the street and a wave of heat roiled over them.</p><p>When the debris fall stopped Tommy cautiously lifted his head, the air was full of dust and the sound of screams and further explosions echoed around them. "You alright?" he asked running his hands over the boy, checking for injuries. Aaron looked up and nodded, tears streaking down his dust covered face. His eyes widened as he looked behind Tommy and he screamed.</p><p>"MONSTER!"</p><p>Tommy whipped his head around and oh fuck it was a monster, well an alien, one of the aliens that had attacked the city years before, he remembered watching the videos of it in school. He scrambled to his feet, pulling Aaron up. The Chitauri roared and moved towards them, it hurled a car out of it's way, sending it spinning down the street. Tommy put himself between Aaron and it, pushing the boy behind him.</p><p>"Run, get to the subway!"</p><p>"No.. don't leave me, I can't" the boy sobbed</p><p>"Fucking run Aaron" Tommy didn't look back, he grabbed a piece of broken re-bar from the ground feeling the rough steel heavy in his hand. This was a really shitty time to not have his powers. Further down the street amid the chaos he could see two familiar figures rising into the air, green wings flapping, lightning bolts flashing but they were too far away. He just needed to give Aaron a chance to get to safety, Tommy had promised he would look after the kid. He hit the Chitauri in the face with the re-bar. Nothing happened, it roared at him.</p><p>"Dude, you have terrible breath" Tommy told it. Then it hit him and the world spun as Tommy flew through the air and crashed through the plate glass window of a store front. He blacked out for a moment and when he came-to everything hurt. He sat up, glass crunching under him, his right arm hung limp by his side, his ankle was twisted painfully and his shoes had come off along with one sock. "Ow" he was pretty sure he was fainting when he saw the Chitauri had noticed Aaron and was chasing the boy towards the subway entrance. </p><p>"No eating kids you enormous asshole" Tommy yelled as he limped through the store window. The glass was shredding his bare feet leaving trails of blood behind but the pain would have to get in line for now. Tommy grabbed a brick and hurled it at the Chitauri. It turned it's attention from Aaron and leaped back at Tommy, claws extended. Tommy grimaced as he waited to die but he could see Aaron stumbling down the stairs to the safety of the subway, so that was cool. Maybe they'd make him a statue and Billy would weep every time he passed it. Tommy grinned "Yeah, I'm fucking awesome."</p><p>There was a blur of red and the Chitauri's claw stopped inches from Tommy's eye.</p><p>"Don't touch my boyfriend" Spider-Man growled, holding the Chitauri's claw with one hand. </p><p>"Fuck! Yeah! Team StickyFast" Tommy cheered.</p><p>Spider-Man punched the Chitauri. Hard. So hard it's head exploded in an unpleasant spray of green gore.</p><p>"Ew" Spider-Man said flicking it off his hand. He put a hand on Tommy who was swaying, then lifted him up and carried him to the subway. </p><p>"Not a damsel in distress" Tommy mumbled weakly as they went. Aaron was standing on the platform and Spider-Man dragged him onto the train. </p><p>"Get him home. I have to get back up there" Spider-Man told the wide-eyed boy then swung out of the train and back to the fight.</p><p>"I.. I peed myself" Aaron said sadly as the train rumbled away.</p><p>"I puked on Spider-Man" Tommy said eyes closing as he leaned against the boy.</p><p>"Hey, no! Tommy you can't go to sleep!" Aaron said poking at his face. Tommy blinked his eyes open and nodded slowly. </p><p>"OK, get you home, then sleep" he mumbled, voice slurring.</p><p>~</p><p>"Oh my God!" Rebecca said finding her youngest son banging frantically on the door. "Baby, are you hurt?" she said crouching down. "Jeff!" she yelled back into the house.</p><p>"Tommy. It's Tommy!" Aaron sobbed pulling her down the steps to the street. Tommy was laid out on the pavement, eyes rolled back in his head as his body convulsed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>